Meteor Shower Wishes
by sciencefictionfan2061
Summary: After she and Megamind witness a meteor crash in Metro City Park; Roxanne becomes seriously ill and nearly dies. After saving her life; what if Megamind's reward is to find out a long time hidden secret about Roxanne and himself?
1. Chapter 1:  Meloncholy Pondering

**After watching the movie "Megamind" and reading my new friend's (Hunger4Rightousness) fanfic, Filigree_, _I fell in love with Megamind and Roxanne's romance. Asking Hunger's permission to use some of the characters' names she had created in her story...I was inspired to write the following "sequel" to not only the Dreamworks Animations' storyline; but Hunger's storyline in Filigree as well_. _Also; please understand that even though Hunger has given me permission to use some of her characters' names; the following story you are about to read is entirely from my imagination. Even though I have contacted her and told her her story inspired me to write this...so far I have not received any ideas from her. I swear (although; some of the characters belong to Hunger) the following story is completely my work.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I apologize in advance for any grammer mistakes you may find.**

**- sciencefictionfan2061 :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the opening of the new Megamind Museum and yet, there weren't any reports of crime or evil doings since then. '<em>Must've done an excellent job of defeating Titan…now all the criminals are afraid of me' <em>Megamind thought smugly as he was working on his next creation…the illiteracy beam he had always wanted to invent. He was in such deep concentration; he hadn't noticed the brainbot hovering by his side with a letter clasped in its claws.

"Bowg," it finally sounded to get his attention.

"What's this?" he replied taking the piece of white parchment from the little cyborg. Examining it very closely; he realized the letter was from Wayne as he read the following words:

_Hey there little buddy,_

_In case she hasn't told you already…tomorrow is Roxie's birthday. I thought you would like to know, so you can find her the perfect gift. Good luck with your search._

_-MM._

_Oh crap. Why hasn't she informed me of this? _Suddenly, he wasn't feeling very well. What was he going to do? Just as he was about to go into panic mode; a familiar Verizon Wireless ringtone sounded out he was receiving a phone call on his new cellular phone. Looking at the screen; he could quickly see that it was Roxanne calling. "Ollo?" he answered into the receiver.

"Hey, Megsie-Poo…" _Okay that is new. _"Can you and Minion come over soon? I have a very pleasant surprise in the works for you two."

"Really?" he replied in a rather seductive tone, "How soon do you need us there?"

"As soon as you can possibly get here," came the giggly reply on the other end. _Oh, how I love the sound of that laugh._

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Megamind suddenly called out to his sidekick, "Minion…make ready the invisible car! Miss Ritchie has invited us over to her apartment for some sort of surprise!"

"Ooooh…I just love surprises!" Minion exclaimed in excitement.

This made another giggle sound out on the other end of the phone (_swoon_) before Roxanne replied, "Great! See you guys in a little while. Please be careful on your way here."

_Good girl, Roxanne. Always looking out for the wellbeing of others. _"We're both looking very forward to it," Megamind assured her.

* * *

><p>On their way to Roxanne's apartment in the invisible car; Megamind sat there in silence; pondering about what to get his girlfriend for her birthday. Thinking about it really frustrated him. <em>'What would she want?' <em>he questioned in his mind repeatedly.

Taking his eyes off of the road for a split second to look at his master; Minion could see the look of concern on Megamind's face. It had been a long while since he had seen that expression on sir's face.

"Sir, are you okay?" he questioned his master, "You look as if something is bothering you."

"Oh, Minion, I'm in real trouble" was the solemn reply.

"Trouble, Sir?" Minion replied.

"Wayne secretly informed me this morning...that tomorrow is Roxanne's birthday," Megamind breathed out in a saddened state of mind.

Pressing his master to continue further; Minion asked, "Okay…_**so**__?_"

"It just occurred to me that I don't really know enough about Roxanne...to know what to get her for her birthday." Megamind finally relented. Even after all the kidnappings; he never really had the time to get to know Roxanne any better than he already had. He knew she was a reporter, she apparently liked the color red (for her living room was decorated in lots of the shade), she was definitely smart (for she always could predict was he was going to do next during her kidnappings), she had a kind heart, she could be somewhat stubborn at times and plus; her and Metro Man were _**NEVER**_ a couple. '_And so beautiful too,_' he added to his thoughts. _Darn you, Metro Man…why did you always have to rush in to save her before I could learn anything about who she really is on the inside?_

"I want to get her the perfect gift... I love her so much." Megamind sighed out with a dreamy look on his face; before it went tense again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip; Minion was trying to give his master suggestions, but Megamind was too deep in thought to pay attention. Minion finally caught his attention by asking, "Sir, why don't you just ask her what she likes? Oprah says there is nothing wrong with being assertive and asking a woman what she wants."<p>

"Minion…you watch way too much _telavision_", Megamind poked fun.

"Television, Sir." Minion corrected.

"That is a rather nice thought; but I can't do that," Megamind whined, "She would probably think I didn't care enough to even ask when her birthday was. I don't want to offend her."

"I don't believe Miss Ritchi is that kind of person," Minion reminded him; but Megamind just sadly turned his head to look out the car window; deep in thought once again.

Seeing that he wasn't going to receive any kind of reply this time; Minion left him alone to his silent pondering and continued along the streets of Metro City that lead to Roxanne's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2:  Surprise of Deliciousness

Upon reaching Roxanne's apartment door; Megamind and Minion paused for a moment. This was the first time he and Minion were willingly invited to Roxanne's apartment (However; Megamind had been there some earlier times when he pretended to be Bernard and also when he was still a villain...to steal passionate kisses in the night), so Megamind wanted to look his best. Looking himself over and wishing he had a mirror to look into; he asked, "How do I look, Minion?"

"Disgustingly horrifying, Sir," he replied. When he noticed the evil "look of death" his master gave him; Minion poked Megamind in the ribs with his elbow and laughed heartedly. "You really need to learn how to take a joke."

Although he was wearing his normal working clothes; Megamind _**STILL**_ wanted to look his best for Roxanne. Wetting the tips of his fingers with his tongue; he brushed them across his eyebrows before elbowing Minion back and replying, "Minion, you always know just what to say," with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Just as he was readying himself to knock; Roxanne called out, "Come on in, the door is unlocked and unchained!" <em>Wait a minute, how did she know we were here? Oh…the laughing.<em>

Turning the knob and opening the door ever so carefully; Megamind and Minion walked in to the scents of something sweet and spicy wafting in the air. _What __**is**__ that? It smells divine. Do I also smell salt and…hickory smoke?_

"Do you always have a habit of leaving the door unlocked for ex super-villains, Miss Ritchi?" he challenged as he and Minion walked in through the front door.

_Ha, Ha. Very funny, spaceman. _"No," she chimed as she rolled her eyes a little, "Pinky unlocked and unchained it upon my request."

Rounding the corner and approaching her kitchen; they saw Roxanne standing at the oven in a black robe. She was flipping something in a skillet with a spatula while Pinky (Megamind's only pink brainbot) was setting silverware and plates on the table.

Mouth agape in total shock; Minion called out in a warm greeting, "Miss Ritchi, I didn't know you knew how to cook!"

_'There's that sweet giggle again'_ Megamind thought as he waited for her to reply. "Well, Minion, when one lives alone for most of her adult life," she started to explain, "One tends to learn techniques needed in order to survive. Why don't you two go ahead and take a seat at the table? These will be ready in just a moment."

Seating themselves down at the table just as she asked; Megamind noticed the design on her white plates. Black metallic stars and red metallic Saturn shapes lined the outer edges. _Well, that is kind of cute. _As the wondrous odors kept teasing his nostrils; uncertainty started to weld up inside him as he pondered what Roxanne could be preparing for him and his sidekick. _I've never been offered a meal like this before. What will this taste like? Will I enjoy it? I don't want to hurt her feelings; she's working so hard to please us with this surprise._

As soon as she was finished; she took up all three of their plates and started to place stacks of flattened cakes on each one. _What are those? _Megamind could also see Roxanne was placing slices of some kind of fruit and some sort of thick liquid on top of each stack. Arriving back at the table; she placed a plate of apple-cinnamon pancakes with sides of turkey bacon at each place Pinky had sat at the table. Looking down at them; Megamind thought they looked like pieces of culinary art. _Wow! These look amazing!_

Carrying a pitcher of orange juice and seeing the look of awe on his face; Roxanne coaxed as she took her seat at the table, "Well, don't just sit there, dig in!" _Why does he look so surprised and uncertain? _Seeing that Megamind was hesitating; she asked, "What's wrong?"

Also noting the awe struck expression of his master's face; Minion knowingly answered, "Well, Miss Ritchi, it's just that Sir and I were never offered meals this extravagant before. All we've ever known were either coffee and doughnuts from a coffee shop, inexpensive meals I've personally prepared, or the tasteless meals given to us by Warden Doyle in the prison."

Roxanne couldn't believe her ears! _Honestly? You're kidding me right? _Wanting to comfort her blue-skinned boyfriend; she informed them as she placed a hand on his, "What you are about to eat is just as sweet as the doughnuts you both are accustomed to." Noticing the uneasiness start to dissolve; she added, "And it is a lot healthier for you too," with a warm smile.

Sensing all other eyes were on him; Megamind finally picked up his fork and knife to cut into the pancakes. _Alright, here goes nothing. _Placing a bite into his mouth; he closed his eyes as the spicy flavor of cinnamon, crunchy texture of the apples, and the sweet flavor of maple syrup hit his taste buds. _Oh my God, the woman I love has created a little piece of Heaven! If this tastes this savory, I can't wait to see what the bacon tastes like!_ Concentrating too much on the combined flavors; he hadn't noticed the classical music playing over Roxanne's stereo until he had finished chewing and swallowed. _What is that she's listening to? It sounds so familiar._ Listening for a moment; he suddenly realized what it was. After all, he owned the exact same piece of music back at his lair. _That's Gustav Holst's Opus 32, "The Planets". She's listening to "Saturn: Bringer of Old Age". I never knew Roxanne liked classical music. _Realizing he definitely wanted to learn more about her and that the odors of his breakfast were making him salivate; he eyed the pancakes and bacon on his plate._ Okay, time for another bite! I can't resist eating this! It tastes too good!_

Watching as Megamind was shoving his face full like a pig eating out of a trough; Roxanne suppressed a laugh. _WOW! He really is enjoying that! I'm glad I could make him happy._ Noticing he was closing his eyes as he savored every morsel; she couldn't help but to let the sight touch her heartstrings._ He deserves some happiness in his life now. After all, he has done a lot for me. He saved my life for crying out loud!_

Also having taken a bite; Minion couldn't resist complimenting her, "Miss Ritchi," he started, "You are going to have to teach me how to make these. They are delicious! I've never had such a wonderful breakfast before!"

_Good ole' Minion. He's always so courteous and respectful. _"Why thank you, Minion," Roxanne replied with pride, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"And you should," Megamind noted, "I've _**NEVER**_ had the pleasure of tasting something so divine."

Giggling and blushing slightly; Roxanne replied, "Pleasure is all mine. Glad you enjoyed it too, Megs."

_Okay, she's going to have to stop that intoxicating laugh or I'm going to swoon myself to death over here._ Megamind reached out to take her hand and seductively challenged,"No, no, no…thank _**you**_ for taking the time to surprise us like this."

_Oh, Megs…it is such a turn on when you talk to me in that sultry voice. Stop it or I might get worked up enough to kiss you right here in front of Minion. _She sincerely looked into those dreamy emerald-green eyes and squeaked out, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"So, Megamind," Roxanne questioned him, "What are you doing later this evening?"<p>

"Unless I'm out fighting some sort of evil; nothing. Why?"

"Did you watch my broadcast yesterday?" she questioned hopefully.

"No, I missed it," Megamind started his excuse, "I guess I got too engrossed on my latest invention. Sorry."

_I guess I can accept that. After all, he is a genius. _"Well, I did a report about a meteor shower taking place tonight," she started to explain, "Some expert astronomers are saying that some particles from Saturn's rings are entering Earth's atmosphere later this evening. They are also saying it is a rare occurrence that takes place every 2,500 years. I was thinking we could go later to the park and watch the show. Do you want to?"

_Of course, Roxanne. You should already know I want to spend time with you - whenever I can. _Megamind affirmed to her with a childlike glee, "Sounds wondrous! It's been awhile since I've witnessed a meteor shower. I'd love to go."

"Great! Do you have a telescope you can bring? Mine got broken in the move several years back...when I had first moved into this apartment."

_I'm from outer space...why wouldn't I own one? _"Of course I do. The resolution of it is so powerful; you will think you can reach out and touch the planet you're observing." Of course it would be that powerful…after all, Megamind put it together himself. Whenever he could find the time; he loved to watch the planets of the Milky Way. Once, although it pained his heart; he even found the very black hole that destroyed his home planet.

Grabbing his hand with hers; she pulled him in close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in to kiss him on the lips briefly, she coyly chimed, "I can't wait then." _Of course I can't wait! _She pressed herself in even closer to let him feel the full length of her body against his; to emphasize her thoughts, before kissing him tenderly again as she held his face between her hands.

Sensing the advancement; Megamind returned the kiss more deeply. _I don't want to stop! Let's see where this is going. I hope I already know where this is going to go…heh, heh._ His hands slid up her back to hold her closer even still. The sensual tension in his kiss increased.

_Oh, Megs…you know how much I want this; but now isn't the right time. Minion could be watching! _Slowly pulling her lips away from his; she informed him, "I need to go get ready for later. I'm going to go take a shower."

_Hmmmm…mind if I join you? _Sighing in disappointment from the increased hormonal levels; Megamind slyly remarked, "Alright, you go and do that," as he playfully patted Roxanne on the behind when she turned to start walking towards her bathroom.

_Oh, you naughty boy, you! _"Okay, I'll see you in a little while then," she breathed out through a giggle; looking over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Did you remember to ask Miss Ritchi what she'd like for her birthday?" asked Minion all the while reminding Megamind that he still needed to get her a gift.<p>

_Minion, you can be so pleasantly naïve at times. _"Minion, I already told you I'm not going to ask her what she wants. Where is the surprise in doing that?" Thinking about the surprise she had just given them; he added, "I want to surprise her just as she surprised us!"

"I take it you already know what to get her then, sir?"

"Not yet, Minion," Megamind informed the fish; while placing a finger against his chin in concentration, "I still don't know enough about her - to know what to give her." Just then, a light bulb lit up in Megamind's head. Turning to look at his best friend; he added, "I think it's time to revert back to some of my ole' mischievous ways."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I'm going to go prowl around in her bedroom; to get some clues as to what she's truly like on the inside," he informed, "while you go and stand watch outside of her bathroom door. I need you to warn me when Roxanne is done with her shower."

_Miss Ritchi is going to be so pissed if she finds out you've been going through her things. _"Sir, are you sure that is such a wise idea? What if Miss Ritchi finds out?"

_I don't care. I've got to find out more about the intriguing woman I love. _"Stop being such a pill, Minion," Megamind called out gleefully as he started walking towards Roxanne's bedroom, "Now go and keep watch!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:**

**The song title, "Saturn: Bringer of Old Age" belongs to Gustav Holst. A link to this song can be found on my Author's page.**


	3. Chapter 3: Snooping like a Curious Child

Although he had been in Roxanne's room before; it just occurred to Megamind that he had never noticed the decorative details in her room. Examining her bed in the light from the Sun peeking through the windows, he noticed little golden sun and silver moon designs speckling the dark blue comforter on her bed. Peeking out a little over the comforter, the sheet was a goldenrod color. _Nice taste in bedding. I can't believe I've never noticed it before now. _Looking upwards toward the ceiling, he saw a large handcrafted model of Saturn hanging above the bed by wiring. The planet part was painted gold, while the rings were silver. _Wonder if she made that herself or bought it somewhere? It's actually quite impressive. _Beginning to look around the room, he also noticed paintings of night skies. The most remarkable one within sight was of the Northern Lights.

Deciding he was going to prowl in her closet next; Megamind walked over to it and opened the closet's door. Peering inside, he could see most of her work suits and dresses were in the colors of black and red. Remembering the curtains, couch, and rugs in the living room; then the robe Roxanne had been wearing that morning, he thought, '_She must really like those colors. The bed is the only thing that isn't in those colors.'_ Looking at the floor of the closet, Megamind saw a tall cardboard box marked "MEMORIES". _What's in here?_

Taking the box out of the closet and carrying it over to the bed, he started to remove the contents. The first item Megamind removed from the box; was another box marked "PICTURES". Opening the smaller box, he removed a picture of a sixth grade Roxanne holding a second place trophy for her science project comparing parts of a computer to parts of a human body. _Comparing a monitor to the mouth, a keyboard to an ear, power supply to the heart, and CPU to the brain…WOW! I've never thought of this before! She only got second place? Idiot judges! I must see more. _Pulling out another picture; he saw a glasses wearing, long brown-haired, braces on her teeth Roxanne holding a huge first place trophy for her science poster about blood. The drawings on the poster were very detailed for a seventh grader. _Wonderful! She deserved that one. More, more…_

Next, he pulled out a black colored book with metallic gold lettering that read: "2001 US Achievement Academy National Merit Science Awards". Flipping through the Index, Megamind found Roxanne's name in order to find out what page number her picture was on. Once he found out, he turned to page 140 and found a senior-in-high- school version of Roxanne's current self. Underneath her picture was a list of sciences she had received the awards for. _National Merit Science Award in Biology and Physical Science? I don't believe it!_

Digging through the box even more, he next pulled out the only yearbook Roxanne owned. Her senior yearbook. Turning the pages, Megamind located her picture quickly. The sweet 18-year-old peered back at him with bright blue eyes. '_She was as beautiful then as she is now'_ he thought as he started to remember the high school years they had attended together. Flipping through the clubs section, he also noted she had been in the Astronomy Club (_That explains all the space-themed stuff in here!_), Latin Club (_She studied the language of some of the greatest philosophers in this world…while she was in high shool? WOW!), _Drama Club, and was on the school newspaper staff (_I remember that! She complimented my op-ed that one time at Prom and I loved reading her articles in the shool paper. W__ell, that explains why she works as a reporter now...duh!). _Megamind was about shut the book, when several award certificates fell out. Picking them up off the floor, he looked at each one. _Highest grade point averages of all combined classes of Chemistry 1, Biology 1, and Physical Science? I can't believe that I never tried to get to know Roxanne better back then. We were so much alike! She could've been my girlfriend back then...if I wasn't beating myself up all the time. _While thinking about all this new information he was just finding out (after all these years); he added the thought_ 'Is it possible I found another mind to rival my own?'_

* * *

><p>After putting away all of Roxanne's school memories; Megamind turned his attention to her bed-side table. Before he opened a drawer, he called out to Minion, "Is Roxanne still in the shower?"<p>

"Yes, sir."

"Continue to keep watch, Minion," Megamind demanded.

Opening the top drawer, he found a NOOK, iPod, ring box, and manilla envelope lying inside. Taking out the ring box first and peering inside it; Megamind saw a silver ring with a perfectly round opal-like stone on it. Removing it; he examined the ring closely and noticed a silver colored dial surrounded the stone. _What a beautiful piece of jewelry…it looks like Saturn is sitting on the ring. _Placing the ring back in its box and then setting it back in the drawer; Megamind picked up the NOOK next. _What kinds of books does she like to read? _Turning on the NOOK and skimming through the titles, he noticed: The Planets by Dava Sobel, The Martian Chronicles by Ray Bradbury, and even an eBook about Astronomy amongst them. _Look at all these informative space-themed books and science fiction stories! Could Roxanne be a weirdo who gets off by thinking about aliens, after all? NO! Surely not. She just doesn't seem that type._

Placing the NOOK back into the drawer, then removing the iPod he pondered, '_what song was she listening to last?' _Powering it on, he noticed it was a song titled "20,000 Miles over the Sea" by a group called: Enigma. _That's a rather curious title._ Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Megamind placed the ear buds into his ears. After pressing the play function on the iPod's wheel, he listened to the sound of a monk chanting in Latin along to the electronic melody. Closing his eyes; he pictured stars, planets, and galaxies in his mind. _No wonder she likes this album. I'm going to have to buy it myself and give it a better listen. _

After putting away the iPod; Megamind decided to pick up the envelope next. At first, it didn't look like anything important...until he noticed it had addresses handwritten on the front. Reading the addresses closely; Megamind read that the contents inside were addressed to a Mr. and Mrs. Steven Ritchi. The return address was from..._wait a minute...Metro City Orphanage? _Opening the envelope, he removed the paperwork inside. First; Megamind noticed a picture of a Roxanne as an infant. _She was so adorable. Why would anyone would have wanted to give her up like this? _Next; he pulled out a document telling how Roxanne came to be in the orphanage's possession. As he read the following words, Megamind's heart poured out sympathy for her...for he knew the feeling all too well:

_On May 17, 1983, Mr. and Mrs. Cory Wallace were taking a walk in Metro City Park when they heard a baby crying in some bushes. Walking over to the bushes, they discovered a female infant wrapped in a white blanket. Concerned for the infant's health, Mr. and Mrs. Wallace brought the female infant here to Metro City Orphanage._

_I don't believe what I am reading! _Next, he pulled out the adoption paperwork and read:

Name of Adoptee: _Infant's real name, UNKNOWN. Christened Roxanne Ritchi by Steven and Rebecca Ritchi._

Name of Birth Parents: _Name of birth parents, UNKNOWN._

Birthplace of Adoptee: _UNKNOWN._

Age of Adoptee: _Exact age, UNKNOWN. Estimated age at time of arrival...around 5 days old._

Birthdate of Adoptee: _Exact date of birth, UNKNOWN. Again, estimated age at time of arrival...around 5 days old; putting Roxanne's possible birthdate around May 12, 1983. _

Placing the documents back into the envelope; he tried to calm himself down. Feeling combined feelings of sympathy, curiousity as to why Roxanne's real parents abandoned her, and shock; Megamind thought, '_I still can't believe what I've read! Roxanne was orphaned as an infant, just as **I **was!' _

Just as he finished recovering from the flabbergasting shock from Roxanne being adopted; Megamind darted his eyes towards the bathroom in disbelief from what he just read; seeing Minion signal that Roxanne had gotten out of the shower.

* * *

><p>Quickly returning the envelope back into the drawer; Megamind left Roxanne's room abruptly; seeing her come out of the bathroom in a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Around Roxanne's neck was a silver star-shaped charm on a silver chain.<p>

"You look ravishing, my dear."

"Why, thank you." Roxanne approached him and pulled him close. Giving him a teasing kiss on the nose, she sadly informed him, "My workplace called while I was in the shower and left a voicemail. They need me to do a report on meteors for tonight's shower."

"Are you canceling our date?" Megamind asked while pouting.

Answering with her intoxicating laugh, she replied, "No, it is just for a few hours. I should be off by 6:00."

"Alright, Minion and I will go back to the lair for a few hours. Should I come back to pick you up around 8:00?"

"Sure, don't forget to bring your telescope," she reminded while checking to make sure Minion wasn't watching them. Seeing that he wasn't; she gave Megamind a fierce, quick kiss.

Megamind chuckled and teased, "Feeling a little bashful are you?"

"I was raised up by my parents to have morals," Roxanne explained. _But, that won't stop me from getting kinky behind closed doors...ha, ha._

"Ah...good girl."

Feeling a sudden pressure rubbing against his legs; Megamind thought Pinky might be trying to get his attention. Looking down, he was surprised to see a black cat with amber colored eyes rubbing against his legs and purring.

"Roxanne, when did you get a feline?"

"I took him in yesterday," Roxanne started to inform Megamind. "He was a stray that kept hanging around this apartment building. He has such a lovable personality...so, I couldn't resist giving him a home. I have named him: Cronos."

"Nice name," Megamind complimented as he bent over to pet the cat. Cronos purred even louder at Megamind's touch. "You're right, he does seem very friendly."

Standing upright again; Megamind reached out to pull Roxanne closer to him. Stroking her cheek; he noticed Roxanne's face light up in anticipation of what he was about to do. Leaning in; Megamind gave her a deep, passionate kiss. _I better stop this quickly or I'll have to call in to work! _Regretfully, Roxanne pulled away.

"I don't want to stop this, but I really need to go."

A little disappointed, yet understanding; Megamind replied, "Okay, I will definitely see you later then."

Turning around, Roxanne started to walk towards the main apartment door. She too was a little heartbroken. _Drat! I just had to get called into work today!_

* * *

><p>Feeling like he was on cloud nine; Megamind rode back to the lair in the invisible car with a new, deepened love and respect for Roxanne.<p>

"Did you find anything that gave you an idea of what to get Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked curiously.

"I'm still not sure what I'm giving her just yet," Megamind answered Minion's quizzing in a boggled tone, "But I did gain a deeper love and a heightened sense of respect for Roxanne."

As they continued towards the lair, he filled Minion in on everything he saw and found out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **

**All characters mentioned so far belong to: Dreamworks OR Hunger4Rightousness. The book title, The Planets, belongs to the author, Dava Sobel. The book title, The Martian Chronicles, belongs to the author, Ray Bradbury. The song title, "20,000 Miles over the Sea", belongs to the music group, Enigma. The title, "NOOK", belongs to Barnes and Noble. The title,"iPod**",** belongs to Apple Corporation. **

**Exeption: **

**Mr. & Mrs. Cory Wallace, Mr. & Mrs. Steven Ritchi, and Cronos. Those characters' names were created by me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions from the Music

After arriving back at the lair, Megamind was having trouble shaking off the mixture of emotions he was feeling. Even Minion was feeling a little uneasy after Megamind had clued him in on everything found out in Roxanne's bedroom.

"I still can't believe it, sir!" Minion exclaimed in disbelief. "Miss Ritchi was an orphan? You aren't pulling my leg are you?"

"Now, Minion…" Megamind chided, "Why in the world would I make something like that up?"

"It just seems so strange to me. Miss Ritchi is too nice a person. I just can't imagine why anyone would want to abandon her like they did."

"I had the same thought," Megamind informed his friend. Deciding that thinking about it made him somewhat uncomfortable; he decided to get back to work on the illiteracy beam. _It may be a silly idea of mine, but then again…it may prove very useful someday._ "I'm going to go work for a while, Minion. Do you mind tending to everything else and letting me know if any calls to save the day arise?"

"You got it, boss."

"Thanks," Megamind thanked him in a weary tone of voice as he turned to walk towards the invention room part of the lair.

* * *

><p>Trying to keep his mind on his work proved a lot harder than Megamind imagined. Over and over in his mind; he thought about everything he had found out about Roxanne. He started to wish he had a chance to question Roxanne about herself during all the kidnappings. A feeling of guilt started to weld up inside Megamind's heart. <em>I still can't believe it all! I'm glad I know all of that stuff now, but now I feel so mel-on-choly. I've got to get my mind off of this for a while.<em>

Deciding to let his curiosity get the better of him yet again; Megamind finally decided he wanted to hear more of the album he had previewed on Roxanne's iPod. Looking up the song "20,000 Miles over the Sea" on iTunes' website; he found it on Enigma's album, "A Posteriori". Purchasing the album and downloading it onto his main computer's hard drive; Megamind started listening to the album contently.

Most of the songs created on the fully computerized, mobile musical studio called: "Alchemist"; made Megamind think about the sciences Astronomy, History, Physics, or Sociology. However, he had to admit to himself that some had a very seductive sound to their melodies. Some of the songs even had melodies Megamind thought he could dance to. Listening to Track 6 ("Invisible Love"); Megamind thought about the crush he had on Roxanne; before their romance ever got started. _If only she had rescused me from my evil self sooner. _Deciding the thought made him feel somewhat depressed; he fast forwarded to the next song.

When Track 8 ("Hello and Welcome") started to play; the seductive sounding melody made Megamind think about all the times he had stolen kisses in the night and of the first time he and Roxanne had made love. _Okay, time to skip forward to the next song or I'm going to have to take a cold shower! _"20,000 Miles over the Sea" started to play. _I __**have**__ to listen to this again…_visioning traveling through space in his mind; Megamind started to feel more relaxed. All that changed when Track 10 ("Sitting on the Moon") started to play.

While most people here on Earth thought of Heaven as a place with golden streets; Megamind always visioned Heaven as a moon somewhere far away in the Universe with crystal-like mountains and see-through lakes. Listening to the following lyrics; Megamind imagined the song was being sung from his father's point-of-view:

_I'm sitting on the Moon,_

_Watching Planet Blue, hello._

_Looking all around;_

_Rotating without sound, where are you?_

_Where are you? I'm sitting on the Moon._

_Where are you? I am missing you._

_I came from very far…_

_A little unknown star, hello._

_I don't know what to do;_

_It's so cold and blue, without you._

_Where are you? I'm sitting on the Moon._

_Where are you? I am missing….._

Megamind didn't allow the last word to play. The song had put a lot of pain in his heart. The tears started to flow as he thought about the way his parents had sacrificed their own lives to save his. Breaking into a deeper sob and pushing his face into his hands; Megamind allowed himself to grieve. It had been so long since he had last allowed himself to cry like this. Honestly, all of his plans and inventions had been temporary releases from his painful past. Now, his past was creeping upon him again. _I'm so glad Roxanne and Minion aren't here to witness me like this. I couldn't bear it._

* * *

><p>Megamind finally got calmed down enough to see Minion walk into the room. Noticing his boss had blood-shot eyes and that Megamind hadn't been working on the illiteracy beam; he asked, "Is everything alright, sir?"<p>

"I just let my emotions get the best of me for a little while," Megamind reassured his friend, "I'm alright now."

"Is it something you need to talk about with me or Miss Ritchi?" Minion pressed.

"No, truly... I'm fine now."

Minion decided it was best not to press the matter further. "Okay," he started to say, "As long as you're alright." Thinking about the reason he had entered the room; Minion added, "Miss Ritchi called. She's going to be at work a little longer than she expected. However, she still wants to go star gazing with you later this evening."

"Great, thanks for letting me know," Megamind replied as he turned his chair back around towards the computer's monitor.

"Sir, I know I've already asked this several times today; but have you thought of a gift for Miss Ritchi yet?"

Rolling his eyes and turning the chair back around to face Minion; Megamind informed the fish he had not. _UGH, this is starting to get a little annoying now. Stop asking already! _"Not yet, _Min-ion_," he answered in an aggravated tone of voice.

Sensing the aggravation in Megamind's voice and then chuckling nervously; Minion replied, "I don't mean to be so nosey. It's just that I thought of something that _**might**_ be the perfect gift for your lady fair."

Curious and still a little upset, Megamind questioned, "Alright, what _**is**_ your idea?" _For crying out loud…spit it out already! _Looking at his disguise generating watch, he noticed it was starting to get late. Soon, he would have to go and pick up Roxanne for their date.

"Well, sir…" Minion started to explain, "You had told me earlier that Roxanne has a lot of space-themed stuff in her room; especially stuff referring to Saturn in some way."

Raising an eyebrow, Megamind pressed, "Go on."

"It just seems to me that she's infatuated with Saturn for some reason. Why not get her some kind of jewelry with a Saturn-shaped charm on it? She would probably love it!"

Little did Minion know; this rekindled Megamind's curiosity again. _Why does Roxanne like the planet Saturn so much? Surely it's got to be more than because of Saturn's looks. _"That is a wonderful idea, you fantastic fish, you! I'll go see what I can find on local jewelry shops' websites."

Actually, Megamind planned on doing some research about the gas giant Roxanne seemed to love so much. He was about to be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:**

**All mentioned song or album titles belong to the music group, Enigma.**

**Song List:**

**"Invisible Love", "20,000 Miles over the Sea", "Hello and Welcome", and "Sitting on the Moon"**

***** As you can probably already tell; the album "A Posteriori" by Enigma inspired me to write this chapter... along with a picture entitled "You are Not Alone" by an artist called: "=amex91". ****Listening to the album; I felt the same emotions that I gave to Megamind when he listens to the music. Also, viewing "=amex91's" picture gave me some inspiration as well. I had to incorporate them into this story somehow...thus; this chapter was born. If you decide you are curious enough to give the mentioned songs a listen...I have found links to videos containing the songs in them. You can go to my Author's page and find the links posted (along with a link to the picture too). Please note that some of the videos have an advertisement before the actual video plays...although that is somewhat annoying; they were the best quality videos I could find and if you do decide to give them a listen...I hope you throughly enjoy them! *****

**-sciencefictionfan2061**


	5. Chapter 5: Connections or Coincidences?

'_Www dot wikipedia dot org' _Megamind thought to himself as he typed in the address to one of the most popular information websites in the world. '_Let's see here…Saturn' _he also thought as he typed in the word once the website loaded. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Minion was nowhere in sight…he continued with his "research".

_Let's see…Saturn's atmosphere is made up of 75% Hydrogen and 25% Helium…blah, blah, blah. That isn't useful. _He continued to read on._ The planet is named after the Roman god, Saturn, god of agriculture. Greek equivalent is the God, Cronos._ _Cronos? So, that's how Roxanne got the name for her feline friend! But why would she use this connection to the planet Saturn?_

He read on further. _The color black represents the Roman god, Saturn. What! Really? _Megamind swallowed a lump that hung in his throat as he read on. _In Astrology, the color red represents the planet, Saturn._ He thought about all the red furniture in Roxanne's living room, the red and black clothes she wears, and about her black cat. _Is this all just a coincidence or is there a connection between Roxanne and Saturn somehow? Is she hiding something from me or am I starting to lose my mind? I have to know! Wonder what her name means? _Typing Roxanne's name into Yahoo's search engine, Megamind found a website that gave out name meanings. _Roxanne, "Star, bright, dawn"…really? Another coincidence? Oh, all of this is too much for my enlarged brain to handle!_

Deciding he was going to use his gift of persuasion, he planned on quizzing Roxanne about some of the things he found out. Of course, that meant he would have to admit to snooping in her bedroom, but Megamind was willing to do so in order to ease his newly troubled mind. _I won't mention I found her adoption papers, but I will ask why she seems to love Saturn so much. I just can't shake this feeling I have._

* * *

><p>Just as he closed the website to start looking for Roxanne's gift; Minion walked into the room. He was carrying a small laptop computer is his hands.<p>

"Sir, look at this!" Minion exclaimed in excitement.

"What is it?"

"This would be perfect for Miss Ritchi…" Minion started to explain, "It's located at Harold's Jewelry Shop. I called for you and they still have it in stock. You could pick it up on your way to Miss Ritchi's place."

Taking the small computer from Minion's grasp; Megamind saw a beautiful Saturn-shaped charm on the screen. The planet part was made out of the shiniest sterling silver, while the ring surrounding the planet was lined with 14 caret diamonds._ This is perfect! Minion, you are such an awesome helper!_

"Wow, Minion," Megamind started, "This is perfect! Thank you for your help."

"Ah, sir. It's no trouble at all. Oh! I was also thinking…perhaps you could make your date tonight a little more special."

Perplexed, Megamind pressed Minion to explain, "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought you could also throw Miss Ritchi a small, private, romantic birthday party this evening. Just the two of you. I've packed a picnic basket loaded full of romantic foods for you to take along."

"Really?" Megamind asked in curiosity, "Like what?"

"Um, well…there is a bottle of red wine along with some plastic glasses, a box of chocolates, some New York strip steaks, red roasted potatoes, and a chocolate birthday cake made by yours truly."

"You prepared all of that yourself?" Megamind asked in awe.

"No, sir. Some of it came from a restaurant downtown. I called the order in and had some of the brainbots go pick it up."

"Minion, you sentimental simian, you. I can't believe you did all that in such a short amount of time!" Megamind complimented.

"Well, I want Miss Ritchi's birthday to be as special as I suppose you want it to be too."

"Of course I want it to be special. Fantastic job! I'm sure Roxanne will be so pleased. I'll make sure you get some credit for it too." Megamind was really impressed that his best friend had been so thoughtful and he meant it when he said he'd give Minion some of the credit. _Heck…I should just give him __**all **__the credit!_ Just as he was about to give Minion a brotherly hug of appreciation; his watch beeped that it was time to go pick up Roxanne for their date.

"Everything is packed in the back seat of the car, sir. Including your telescope."

"Thank you so much, Minion. You are a true friend. I'll _**NEVER**_ forget this." Megamind informed his sidekick with sincerity as he started to walk towards the car.

"Awe…you're welcome, sir. By the way, don't forget to pick up Miss Ritchi's gift along the way."

"I won't," Megamind assured Minion with excitement in his voice. _I can't wait to see the look on my love's face! I also can't wait to find out some of the things I need to know. Perhaps this surprise will be enough to get her into submission. But you don't need to know that, my fine fish friend._

"Have fun on your date and wish Miss Ritchi a Happy Birthday for me, sir."

"Thanks and I will," Megamind replied through an open window as he started the car's engine. Tonight was going to be an interesting night. Nervous and excited, he took off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect Date

Arriving at Roxanne's apartment building; Megamind was surprised to see her already outside waiting on him. Apparently, Roxanne had been enjoying a conversation with Carlos while he was taking a smoke break. Seeing the car pull up; she quickly called out to Carlos as she walked down the building's front stairs, "Talk to you later, Carlos, my date is here!"

"Alright, Miss Ritchi, have a great time!" Carlos called back to her.

Opening the car door and climbing inside; Roxanne leaned in to give Megamind a kiss. She had had a long, boring day at work and was so glad to see her loving blue boyfriend at last. She was also hoping he might suggest they go out to eat somewhere, because she was starving. Her last meal had been the breakfast she prepared earlier that morning.

Pulling away from the kiss reluctantly; Megamind joked, "Glad to see me are you? You wasted no time in letting me know you missed me."

"What can I say, Megs? You make any day a lot more interesting by being around you." Just then... the wonderful scents of the surprise birthday dinner caught Roxanne's sense of smell. The wonderful odors made her stomach quake with hunger. "What is that wonderful aroma in here?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Um….well…" Megamind started to explain, "It is a surprise picnic dinner Minion packed for us...for your birthday. We found out it is tomorrow and we both wanted to surprise you with something special. This meal is Minion's gift to you." _Yes, Minion…I just gave you the credit you deserved; just as I promised you I would._

"That was so sweet of him...but how in the world did you find out it is my birthday tomorrow? I don't recall ever telling you when my birthday was."

"Um…Wayne kind of clued me in this morning... before we came to see you. He sent me a letter to inform me it was your birthday tomorrow," Megamind replied as he started the car's engine, "I guess he did so because he felt bad that I never had the chance to learn that for myself."

_Well, that was nice of him._ "I see," Roxanne replied, "Well, I can't wait to sample what Minion has packed for us. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Neither have I," replied Megamind as he started to drive towards Metro City Park.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the park right at dusk; Megamind and Roxanne found a nice spot to set up their picnic and the telescope needed for star gazing. Carefully, Megamind set out all the food Minion had packed, while Roxanne adjusted the resolution on the telescope to her liking. Deciding to look around the sky; she couldn't believe how powerful the simple looking telescope was! "My goodness, Megs…you weren't kidding me about this telescope. I just found Andromeda Galaxy and I can clearly see the sun at its center! WOW!"<p>

Chuckling; Megamind replied, "I told you I do good work."

"Well, it definitely shows," she replied as Roxanne took her spot beside Megamind on the picnic blanket. Admiring the food; she still couldn't believe how perfect the evening was turning out to be. The steaks, wine, cake, chocolates, and potatoes were making her mouth start to water in anticipation of the food she was about to take into her body. Taking a plate from Megamind's grasp; she cut a piece of her steak and placed it into her mouth. It was so tender and flavored with a perfect blend of spices! '_OMG…this is delicious!'_ she thought as she asked,"Minion prepared all of this?"

Hanging his head down a little and clearing his throat; Megamind replied reluctantly, "Well, actually…he made just the cake. The rest came from a restaurant downtown. Minion called the order in and had some of our brainbots go and pick it up. He wanted your birthday to be special... just as I do."

"This is just delightful. You'll have to thank him for me," Roxanne replied as she took a bite of her potatoes next; not realizing she had gotten some on her chin.

'_That is so cute. I'm glad she seems to be enjoying herself so far.' _Megamind thought as he took a finger to wipe the potatoes off of Roxanne's chin and place them into his own mouth before replying, "I'm glad you're enjoying your meal. I'm sure Minion will be happy to know you enjoyed his gift. However; this isn't the only gift you're getting this evening."

Shocked; Roxanne insisted, "MEGAMIND, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET ME ANYTHING!" _Although, I am excited to find out what it is._

"I wanted to, my love…" Megamind said with a sly smirk on his face and while reaching inside of a pocket to pull out his gift, "I hope you like this." _Please God, let Minion have picked out the perfect gift. I am so much in love with this woman you've blessed my life with. _Slowly; he passed the wrapped necklace to Roxanne and bit his lower lip in nervousness as she started to take it from him.

Opening the gift and taking the necklace out to view in the light of the Moon; Roxanne couldn't believe what she was seeing. The diamonds sparkled on the silver Saturn-shaped charm and was absolutely breathtaking. She was so shocked by how perfect the gift was; she was at a loss for words. Tears started to form in her eyes.

_Well, do you like it? Please say something. _"Roxanne? Are you okay?" Megamind asked with concern.

"Megs, I can't believe this…it's so perfect!" Roxanne exclaimed as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Will you please put it on me?" _After all, I want you to touch me right now._ Turning her back towards him; Megamind slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened it. After he was finished doing so; Roxanne turned around and threw herself into his arms. She grabbed Megamind's face and planted a fierce kiss of appreciation on his lips. The kiss continued to deepen. _I'd make love to you right now if there wasn't a chance we'd get caught. Believe me, I would._

_Oh, my dear Roxanne…how bad you're making me want you right now._ Megamind slowly pulled away to say, "Happy Birthday, my dear sweet Roxanne."

* * *

><p>Megamind loved that Roxanne seemed so thrilled with his and Minion's gifts. The euphoria he was feeling made him feel as if he was in Heaven. However; that feeling didn't last long at all...once he realized his curiosity was coming back. <em>I have to tell her the truth about snooping...but how do I go about this the right way?<em>

'_That's strange...he looks like something is bothering him' _Roxanne thought as she noticed the worried look on Megamind's face as he was looking up towards the clear night sky. "Hun, is everything alright?"

_Oh, boy…here goes nothing. _Turning his head downward to look into Roxanne's blue eyes; Megamind replied,"I must admit that I'm feeling guilty about something I did earlier today... but, I did it with good intentions."

_Oh, really?_ "What did you do that was so terrible?" Roxanne asked while taking a hold of her blue lover's hand and looking into his brilliant green eyes.

"Well…" Megamind started as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "It occurred to me shortly after receiving Wayne's letter that I never had a chance to ask you questions about yourself during all the times I've kidnapped you. Wayne was always swooping in to save the day before I could."

"So?" Roxanne pressed him on.

"Ahem," Megamind continued nervously, "I wanted to get you the perfect gift without being assertive and asking what you wanted...like Minion suggested I do…and after that wonderful surprise breakfast you gave to us this morning; I have to admit I became intrigued by you. So...(_gulp) _I sort of prowled around in your bedroom closet... to learn more about you."

_Silly, you were worried I'd get pissed? That's nothing. I thought you had done something far worse. _"Oh really," Roxanne replied in a playful tone while giving Megamind a gentle push with her shoulder against his, "Did you find something interesting?"

_I don't believe it! She's not angry? _"I found your box of memories," Megamind replied cautiously.

"So, you found out I was a nerd in high school, huh?" Roxanne questioned through a giggle.

"Nerd is such a cruel name for intelligent people," Megamind replied with a slight blush, "But, what I saw really did impress me. I mean...comparing parts of a computer to parts of a human body…GENIUS! I would have never thought of that. I still can't believe you only won second place."

"Well, actually…" Roxanne started to explain, "The idea came from my adoptive father. He does work on computers for a living." '_Oh crap. I hope Megamind didn't just catch that. Today has been such a perfect day so far…I don't want to ruin it by getting depressed' _Roxanne instantly thought when she realized she had used the word "adoptive" in her statement.

_Alright, Megamind, time to act like you don't know anything. _"Well, your father is brilliant! What a minute…did you say adoptive father?" he asked with a fake, surprised expression on his face, "Are you saying you were in an orphanage's care once?"

_Damn. Too late, might as well tell him. _"Although I do love my birthday gift very much, Megs," Roxanne started explaining in a saddened tone, "I really don't know if tomorrow is my birthday or not. Nearly 29 years ago; I was found wrapped in a swaddling blanket, in some bushes... by a Mr. and Mrs. Cory Wallace. Fearing for my health; they took me to Metro City Orphanage. It was determined I was about 5 days old when I was found; but the orphanage doctors weren't for sure. Since my real parents' names, my birthplace, and my birth date were all unknown…the doctors guessed when my birthday was. I was an orphan just like you once until I was adopted by my adoptive parents." Saddened by what she just admitted; Roxanne put her face into her hands and started to cry.

_I know how you feel, my love…even though my parents sent me here to Earth; to save my life. _"Roxanne…" Megamind started while lifting Roxanne's face so he could look into her eyes, "There is no reason to feel sad. I understand that you probably wonder why your real parents abandoned you…but, you found new parents to love you and give you a home. If anyone should be depressed; it should be me. I didn't have the luck that you were blessed with and you saw what it turned me into for the longest time…a villain."

Wiping her eyes with a napkin that Megamind handed to her; Roxanne replied while embarrassed, "You're right. Sorry you had to see that."

_There's nothing to be sorry for…time to change the subject. _Pulling Roxanne in closer to him; Megamind laid his right cheek against the top of her head. "It's quite alright. I understand", he replied while searching his mind for a way to change the topic of discussion. Once he thought of a way to do so; he started, "I must say…I was really impressed when I saw all the clubs you were in during our high shool years. And all of the science awards you received…WOW! You really took Latin while we were in high shool together?"

Smiling slightly while blowing her nose a little; Roxanne replied, "Yes... I did. I always thought Latin was such a beautiful language. After graduating, I even decided to become fluent in speaking it."

Megamind's eyes grew wide with surprise. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. I really can speak in Latin too. Go ahead, challenge me," Roxanne replied while elbowing Megamind in the ribs softly.

"Alright, Miss Smarty Pants…there are a couple of songs sung by a monk in Latin on an album called "A Posteriori" - by a group called: Enigma. Have you heard of it?" _Yes, time to play dumb again._

"YES…" Roxanne exclaimed in surprise, "I actually have that album on my iPod back at home. I can't believe you've heard of it!"

"It is an interesting album and I enjoy how it reminds me of my home…but, time for your challenge," Megamind informed her in a sultry voice, "I have been wanting to know what was said by the monk...so translate one of the songs into English for me."

"Okay...I haven't translated '20,000 Miles over the Sea' yet," Roxanne informed her challenging boyfriend, "but I have translated track 1, 'Eppur Si Muove'."

"Go ahead," Megamind pressed, "I have to hear this".

Starting out in Latin first; Roxanne replied, "_Omnia sol temperant, purus et substilis; Novo mundo reserat faciem Aprilis. Adamorem properat animus herilis; Et iocundis imperat deus puerilis_. It translates as: The sun warms everything, pure and gentle. Once again, it reveals to the world with April's face. The soul of man is urged towards love. And joys are governed by the boy-god."

_Alright, she could be telling the truth __**or **__she could've cheated. _Realizing lyrics and translations could be easily looked up on the Internet; Megamind challenged further, "How do I know you didn't cheat by looking up the lyrics on the Internet?"

_Even though I am telling you the truth, you can be a little too smart for your own good sometimes. _Elbowing him hard in the ribs; Roxanne answered, "Alright, Mr. Genius…challenge me again."

_Mwahahaha…got you now, Roxanne. _"Say something to me in Latin, off the top of your head."

Thinking for just a moment about what she wanted to say; Roxanne quoted, "_Sed quia inveni te verus amor unus…EGO nunquam volo ut perdas te."_

_Maybe she does know Latin after all. _"Impressive...but what does it mean in English?" Megamind inquired.

_Oh, I don't think so, Megs…since you didn't believe me the first time; now it's time to play a game with that large brain of yours. _Starting to giggle; Roxanne replied slyly, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

_What! Oh...she wants to play that game, does she? _"If you're not going to tell me willingly, Miss Ritchi, I'm afraid I'll have to torture it out of you." Megamind informed smugly.

"You wouldn't harm a hair on my head!" Roxanne challenged while pretending to shy away from him.

_This is going to get fun! _"There's other ways of making you talk without doing you any harm." Just then; Megamind playfully grabbed Roxanne and laid her back on the blanket. He started to tickle her. Listening to Roxanne laugh made his heart soar with delight. "Talk, Roxanne, talk!" Megamind slyly challenged.

Laughing so hard she thought she might wet herself; Roxanne rebuffed, "NEVER!"

"TALK!" Megamind said as he kept tickling her.

"NO!"

After a few minutes, the tickling turned into an all-out wrestling match as Roxanne finally decided to hold her own. She and Megamind were having so much fun. They rolled around on the blanket as Megamind kept trying to get to her ribs with his fingers and she kept trying to keep his hands away...by holding his wrists. Briefly looking towards the sky; Roxanne saw a meteor shoot across the horizon. Roxanne finally said, "Megs, the meteor shower is beginning." _Drat, I was having so much fun!_

* * *

><p>Standing to take turns looking into the telescope; Megamind and Roxanne were enjoying the sights of the night sky. "Which way is Saturn?" Roxanne finally asked after a few minutes of silence.<p>

_She finally brings it up…now is the perfect time to ask! _"It is slightly located to the East, at 39 degrees," Megamind replied, "Roxanne…you seem to have an obsession with Saturn for some reason. Why is that?"

After adjusting the telescope towards the direction Megamind gave her and then turning to look into his eyes; Roxanne questioned, "What makes you think that I'm obsessed with Saturn?"

_Oh, crap…I hope I didn't just offend you. _"Well…" Megamind started to explain as he cleared his throat, "I assumed so because of the large model above your bed and the little Saturn designs on your plates. That's why I bought you that necklace for your birthday." _Don't mention the stuff you found out the Internet... that'll probably piss her off._

After a few seconds of looking into the telescope; Roxanne finally replied, "I wouldn't say I'm obsessed. You see, when I was in school; we first studied about space in third grade. I fell in love with the planets, stars, and galaxies we studied about. At that time...I even wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up." Seeing that Megamind was listening contently; she added, "The more we studied about space...the more I fell in love. I decided when I was in sixth grade...to take Astronomy up as a hobby."

"That still doesn't fully answer my question." Megamind pressed.

"After taking up Astronomy as a hobby…" Roxanne continued, "I quickly picked favorite planets in the Milky Way. Of course; Earth is one of those…but, I fell in love with Saturn too. Granted there are other plants in our galaxy that have rings as well...but Saturn is the only planet that has rings visible through a telescope. I fell in love with Saturn's uniqueness."

_She seems to be honest. _"I see." Megamind replied while he took Roxanne's answer to heart.

Noticing another meteor shoot across the sky; Roxanne shouted, "There goes another one! Quick, close your eyes and make a wish!"

Shocked at Roxanne's suggestion; Megamind asked, "What? Why?"

"You never heard of making a wish on a shooting star before?" Roxanne asked in disbelief before adding, "You and I both know they are actually meteors...but the people here on Earth refer to them as shooting stars. Since it is so rare to see one...it is a silly human tradition; to make a wish when you do see one shoot across the sky."

"You're right, that is silly," Megamind stated while chuckling a little, "But, I'll go ahead and play along."

"Great! Now close your eyes and make a wish in your mind. Don't wish it out loud or the wish won't come true."

Closing his eyes; Megamind made his wish. _I wish I could learn more about the real you, Roxanne…I love you so much._

'_I wish I could tell you the truth, Megamind, but I need to trust you more first.' _Roxanne thought as she made her wish. Since both of them had their eyes closed; neither of them noticed the bright light heading right for Metro City Park.

* * *

><p><strong>**You're probably wondering what Roxanne said to Megamind in Latin, aren't you? Well...I'm <span>NOT<span> telling. You'll have to translate it for yourself or wait until I reveal it in a later chapter. You see; I too can be an e-vil genius. MWAHAHAHA!****

**-sciencefictionfan2061**


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos, Fun, and Romance

Megamind and Roxanne's wishes were interrupted by the sounds of a loud "Ba-Boom!" and several other star gazers screaming. Looking around them; they could see several other people running; as if running for their lives. It appeared to be total chaos.

As a fellow star gazer ran past them; Megamind called out to the frightened young man, "Hey, you! What just happened?"

Stopping for a moment to look at Megamind in disbelief; the young man yelled back, "Didn't you see it with your own eyes? A meteor just crashed into the heart of Metro City Park!" Still frightened; the man started running again. He wanted to get out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

Roxanne couldn't believe it and her eyes grew wide with wonder. "I have got to see this for myself!" she exclaimed as she turned and ran in a mad dash for the heart of the park. Megamind tried to stop her; but was a little too slow in doing so. Deciding it was best not to leave her alone; he ran after her. _God, she's fast when she wants to be! Roxanne, wait up!_

* * *

><p>Reaching the area where the meteor crashed; Megamind and Roxanne could see several people gathered around the crash site. Determined to see the meteor for herself; Roxanne pushed her way through the crowd. "Excuse me, news reporter coming through!" she started to yell at people when they wouldn't get out of her way. Slowly filing in behind her; Megamind followed closely. Upon reaching the site; they both found a pond-sized, six-foot-deep crater before them. Peering down into the crater; Megamind and Roxanne saw a basketball-sized meteor lying inside with steam rising around it.<p>

"I can't believe a meteor that small made such a huge and deep crater," Roxanne stated in shock of what she was seeing.

"I can believe it," Megamind replied matter-of-factly, "When a meteor enters a planet's atmosphere…normally it is burned up. However; if the meteor survives from being burned up…the planet's gravitational pull causes it to travel with great velocity...until it finally crashes somewhere."

Noticing a young idiot climb down into the crater; Megamind and Roxanne saw him trying to get a piece of the meteor with his bare hands. "OW!" the man screamed in pain when he realized his hands were being burnt from the heat the meteor gave off of its surface. The idiot started to do a little dance while holding his hands to his chest.

_Idiot! _Taking out her cell phone; Roxanne called 911. Once an operator answered; she informed them, "We're going to need an ambulance here at Metro City Park. A young man just got his hands severely burnt by a meteor." Listening closely; Megamind could hear the reply of, "You're making a prank call, aren't you?" ring out on the other end of the phone. Growing a little angry; Roxanne replied sternly, "Hell, no! Why would I do something like that? A meteor really did crash here in Metro City Park and you need to get your asses here to check it out!" Snapping the phone shut; she then added, "UGH…the nerve of some people!"

_She's so cute when she's angry._ "Its okay, Roxanne. You did the right thing by calling them….now calm down, my love. While we wait for some paramedics to arrive; let's see if we can help the young man ourselves," Megamind suggested as he took her into a loving embrace.

Hugging him back; Roxanne replied in a calmer voice, "You're right…a lot of good it's going to do for that poor man down there...if I stay angry. Let's offer him some help as you suggest."

Peering down into the crater again; they could see the young man was still cradling his hands to his chest. "Excuse us, sir…" Megamind started to inform the man, "We have an ambulance on the way. In the meantime, can we be of assistance to you?"

"There is no way I can climb out of here like this!" the man cried out while lifting up his hands briefly to show Megamind and Roxanne the third degree burns that he had on them.

Whispering to Megamind so that the man couldn't hear her; Roxanne whined solemnly, "His hands look awful. Poor guy."

"There should be some of my brainbots nearby. I'll get them here so they can lift him out of the crater," Megamind suggested heroically before saying into his watch's communication feature, "Brainbots, we need some of you at Metro City Park. Pronto."

A couple of minutes passed before five of the brainbots arrived. Once they found their master; Megamind ordered them to lift the man out of the crater, _**carefully.**_ Once they placed him on the ground; the man walked up to Megamind and gave him a brief hug of appreciation...just as the ambulance arrived. "Thanks, Megamind, I'll never forget your help!"

"Just doing my job as the new defender of Metrocity," Megamind replied through a chuckle while looking at Roxanne beaming at him. Roxanne walked up to him and slipped an arm around his waist. On her face was a smile full of pride.

* * *

><p>"You have to admit...that it was pretty idiotic of him to try to get a piece of the meteor with his bare hands like that," Megamind judged as he and Roxanne made their way back to their picnic blanket and telescope.<p>

"True," Roxanne answered, "But I can't blame him for wanting a piece. I wouldn't mind a piece of the meteor myself."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not everyday a meteor crashes into the heart of your hometown, silly," Roxanne answered coyly, "Who wouldn't want a souvenir to remember such an occasion by?"

Seeing that Roxanne had a point (no matter how silly it seemed); Megamind asked knowingly, "You really do want a piece of the meteor, don't you? You're not kidding when you say you wouldn't mind it." He could see it was so just by watching Roxanne's body language. Her eyes grew wide at his accusation and she slightly shuffled her foot against the ground.

Feeling her face blush from embarrassment; Roxanne replied, "Um…well…sure... I wouldn't mind a small piece. It would be kind of fun to know I own a small part of one of my favorite planets."

"Alright, then. I'll have one of the brainbots collect a small sample for you and take it back to your place…because there's no way I'm letting you touch it." Crossing his arms across his chest; Megamind gave her the sternest look he could muster.

Giggling, Roxanne replied, "I should hope not…after seeing what happened to that poor guy."

"Exactly my point." Another look of sterness was on his face.

Roxanne couldn't help herself; she broke out into a hearty laugh at her boyfriend's seriousness. She knew Megamind was just looking out for her wellbeing; but after all of the night's events…she found it downright hilarious.

_What is so funny? Are you laughing at me? _"What are you laughing about? I don't see what is so funny about me trying to protect you," Megamind said while acting kind of grouchy.

_Don't tell him…it'll hurt his feelings. It's just that you tend to be a little funny... when you're trying to be so serious. _"Nothing, nothing," Roxanne replied as she calmed herself down.

* * *

><p>Now that their perfect evening of star gazing and romancing was interrupted by the meteor crash; Megamind and Roxanne decided to end the date and head back to her apartment. When they finally arrived back to the building and he parked the car; Megamind thought he would be dropping her off and returning back to the lair; but Roxanne surprised him with a request.<p>

"The evening isn't over yet and technically my birthday is tomorrow…" Roxanne informed him flirtatiously.

_I think I know where this is going…but I'll play dumb. _"Yes and…" Megamind replied seductively.

"This evening has been so perfect and I don't want it to end. Please come up and spend the night with me," Roxanne answered as she ran a finger along Megamind's goatee. Slowly; she leaned in to give him a French kiss before she seductively placed a hand on his right leg... inching it closer and closer to his groin area.

Pulling away; Megamind replied with a sly grin, "How can I refuse an offer like that?" as he gently removed Roxanne's hand off of his leg. Getting out of the car; he walked around to the other side and opened the passenger door for his lover...showing all the signs of being a true gentleman. Offering an arm to her; he smiled when she took it and they started walking towards the stairs of the building. '_Tonight is going to be a great night'_ Megamind thought when he noticed Roxanne laid her head against his shoulder as they continued to go inside_._ Looking into her eyes briefly; he could see the happiness in them. _Oh, yes. A really good night._

* * *

><p>Turning on the living room's lights; Megamind and Roxanne could clearly see that the brainbots did as their master instructed earlier. On the coffee table...sat a golf-ball-sized chuck of the meteor. Walking up to the table and picking it up; Megamind said, "It already seems to be cooled off. It should be safe to the touch now."<p>

Walking up to Megamind; Roxanne took the chunk from him. "You're right…it has cooled off." Turning to walk towards her bedroom; she started to walk away with it in hand.

"Where are you going?" Megamind asked in curiosity as he watched her walk away.

"I'm going to put this in my memories box and change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back. In the meantime...make yourself at home."

Taking a seat on Roxanne's couch and looking around the room; Megamind noticed she owned a Nintendo Wii. Sitting beside the television on a stand; sat a guitar-shaped controller. '_Don't tell me Roxanne actually plays Guitar Hero in her spare time. That is too hard for me to believe!' _he thought as he eyed the guitar in amazement. He knew the Guitar Hero games were popular with a lot of gamers, but he never imagined for once in his life that Roxanne would love the games too. Megamind was so shocked; he didn't notice when Roxanne walked back into the room wearing a lavender colored pajama tank and tan colored shorts.

"You're deep in thought," Roxanne noted as she took a seat beside him, "What are you thinking about?"

Still in shock; Megamind replied, "You like to play Guitar Hero? I'm sorry, but I always judged you as being the type that would _**never**_ pick up an instrument…real or not."

"You're right; I don't play any real instruments. However; I like to play games every one in a while. They help me to relax after a long day at the office. Why? Do you want to play?" Roxanne asked.

Believe it or not; Megamind had never played Guitar Hero before. The idea of trying the game made him nervous...although; with his mass intelligence, he knew could play the instant he picked the controller up. "How is it played?" he asked seriously.

"You've never played this before?" Roxanne asked in amazement. Noticing that Megamind was blushing a little; she added as she picked up the controller, "This controller is almost like using a regular guitar, except for these red, green, yellow, orange, and blue buttons on the neck."

"Okay?"

Deciding it would take too long to explain; Roxanne decided to load "Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock" into the Wii. Once it loaded; she picked up the controller, threw the strap over her shoulder, and picked "Welcome to the Jungle" to play for Megamind; so he could watch her actions. "It's really quite simple. You watch the colored dots come down the screen, press the matching colored button on the neck and strum before the dots reach the little speakers at the bottom."

"What mode are you playing it on?" Megamind asked as he watched Roxanne in delight. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. _My dear, sweet Roxanne is full of surprises!_

"To be completely honest," Roxanne started to answer as she put the game on pause, "I don't play this very often because of my work schedule…so; I'm still on medium mode."

Thinking that to be a little funny; Megamind chuckled a little bit. "Here let me have a swing at it." Standing to get into a guitar playing stance; he reached out a hand for the guitar-shaped controller.

"Sure, here you go," Roxanne replied as she handed the controller over to him. She couldn't help but to smile as she watched him place the controller's strap over his shoulder. _Good ole' Megamind, always full of determination._

"My brain could use some stimulation…I think I'll try expert mode," Megamind informed his girlfriend smugly; then added, "Which song is the hardest to play on this game?"

"That would be 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce. That song is nearly impossible to beat. I barely beat it with 75% of the notes being hit on medium mode!" Roxanne informed Megamind, "That song is just plain devious!"

"Let's give it a whirl then," Megamind replied slyly.

"You're going to regret it!"

Selecting the song; Megamind had no trouble at all keeping up. As a matter of fact; Roxanne couldn't believe what she was seeing! Megamind was playing the game (for his first time ever) on expert mode and was hitting every note! He even started to dance around as well. Roxanne had to stifle some giggles; she was so glad to see Megamind having so much fun.

When he was finished playing the song; Megamind had beaten it with 100% of the notes hit. "You're right, for someone with normal intelligence, that song would be devious! However; I may just make it my new theme song," he stated mischievously.

Deciding to be playful; Roxanne picked up a throw pillow and threw it at Megamind's head. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean!"

Catching the pillow in the nick of time; Megamind couldn't help but to throw his head back and laugh triumphantly.

* * *

><p>After taking turns playing songs for a couple of hours and also having some silly conversation; Roxanne noticed it was getting late. She still had one more thing that she wanted to do before she and Megamind retired for the evening. Turning to Megamind after they had just finished talking about their favorite video games; she stated, "Megs…I have another surprise for you."<p>

"Another surprise? Why?" _Breakfast this morning was plenty of a surprise…why are you giving me another one?_

"Consider this a confession of sorts," Roxanne replied cautiously.

"A confession of what exactly?" Megamind asked in bewilderment.

"You'll see…"she answered shyly before seeing Pinky floating nearby and requesting, "Pinky…turn on the stereo, shuffle to disc 3, play song 9."

"Bowg," Pinky answered in reply as "she" flew towards the stereo and followed the command.

A romantic sounding melody started to play. Roxanne stood and took Megamind by the hand and gently tugged to show she wanted him to stand as well. "Please dance with me and listen closely to the words of this song."

As he stood; Roxanne wrapped her arms around Megamind's neck while Megamind placed his hands on Roxanne's hips. Slowly; they started to sway in circles to the music. Doing as he was told; Megamind heard the following lyrics sung by a man and a woman:

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>

_(Do you really love me?)_

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>

_(Do you really love me?)_

_Je t'aime, mon amour_  
><em>Je t'aime<em>

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>

_(Do you really love me?)_

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>(Je t'aime)<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime, mon amour)<em>

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>(Do you really love me?)<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime)<em>

_I'll always love you_  
><em>Till my dying day<em>  
><em>I'll always love you<em>  
><em>Till my dying day<em>

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime)<em>  
><em>Do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime, mon amour)<em>

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime)<em>  
><em>Do you love me too?<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime)<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>

_I'll always love you_  
><em>Till my dying day<em>  
><em>I'll always love you<em>  
><em>Till my dying day<em>

_Do you love me too?_  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you, do you, do you love me too?<em>

_I'll always love you_  
><em>Till my dying day<em>  
><em>Hey, do you really love me?<em>  
><em>Do you really love me too?<em>  
><em>Do you really love me?<em>  
><em>Do you really love me too?<em>

_I'll always love you_  
><em>I'll always love you<em>  
><em>Till my dying day<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime, je t'aime, mon amour)<em>  
><em>(Je t'aime)<em>

After the song finished playing and they were finished with the slow dance; Roxanne could clearly see the song had touched Megamind's heart. A single tear ran down his left cheek and a smile of euphoria was on his face. Taking him into a loving embrace and looking sincerely into his eyes; Roxanne said, "Now you know how much I love you," before kissing him passionately. Megamind returned the kiss with a passion that made his heart race. _How lucky I am to be holding such a wonderful woman in my arms. I never want to let you go again!_

Pulling away from the kiss to take Megamind by a hand; Roxanne requested in a flirtatious tone, "Follow me," as she lead him towards her bedroom. Megamind had no trouble in doing so; for he knew he was in for a night of passion.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:**

**The song title, "Through the Fire and Flames", is owned by Dragonforce. The listed lyrics are owned by Enigma. The title, Nintendo Wii, is owned by Nintendo Corporation. The game title, Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock, is owned by ActiVision.**

******A couple of fanart pictures inspired me to write this chapter. The first one is entitled, "Megamind Rocks" by an artist called, "Coley-wog". It shows Megamind playing an electric guitar. I thought is was a fun idea and had to add it in. The second picture is entitled, "Mega Blue Love" by an artist called, "ShadRen4ever". It shows Megamind and Roxanne sharing a loving embrace while looking into each other's eyes. I thought that perhaps they could be slow dancing, so I added that in as well. What better way to end a day, than in the arms of the one you love right?**

**The lyrics are to a song named, "Je T'aime Till My Dying Day" by Enigma. I thought it was the perfect song to use for Roxanne showing Megamind how much she's in love with him. Links to "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce and "Je T'aime Till My Dying Day" by Enigma are located on my Author's page. Links to the inspiring pictures are posted as well. I hope you enjoy!******

**-sciencefictionfan2061**


	8. Chapter 8: The Collapse of His True Love

Roxanne woke the following morning to the sound of purring and the touch of fur rubbing against her face. Slowly; she opened her eyes to see Cronos trying to get her attention. "Good morning, Cronos. Are you hungry, boy?" she whispered to her new feline companion. Reaching up a hand; she began to rub behind the cat's ears. Purring even louder; Cronos rubbed her face with his again. "Alright, just a minute," she told him as she lifted herself up off of her pillow a little bit. Trying to sit up; she realized Megamind had his arm drooped over her and it was pinning her down. She could feel Megamind's bare skin pressed against her back. She had slept in his warm embrace all night long. Carefully rolling over to face him; she saw her sleeping angel's face. He looked so peaceful and wore a little smile as he slept. She could only imagine what he was dreaming about; but the sight of his sweet, little grin made her heart soar with delight. She had to admit to herself that she was falling head over heels for the sleeping alien in her bed.

Moaning a little; Megamind pulled her closer with the arm he had placed over her sometime in the night. Roxanne stifled a giggle; so she wouldn't wake him up. A meow this time; signaled that Cronos was getting impatient. "Alright, you pushy cat…I'm getting up now," Roxanne scorned as she rolled back over and shooed Cronos off of the bed.

Gently grasping his wrist; Roxanne gently lifted her lover's arm and placed it at his side. She sat up slowly; still trying not to wake him up. However, as she stood up; the vibration of the bed woke him up long enough for Megamind to say, "Hmmmm…what time is it?"

"Ssshhh…its morning," Roxanne started to say quietly while bending over and stroking Megamind's forehead with the back of her hand, "You look like you're still tired. Go ahead and sleep in. I'm going to feed Cronos and start some breakfast. I'll have Pinky wake you when breakfast is ready."

Looking at her with a very relaxed expression; Megamind replied, "Are you sure?"

Walking over to his side of the bed; she bent over him and gently kissed Megamind's forehead. Looking into his eyes; she could see he was still very tired. "Yes, darling," Roxanne replied sweetly, "You need to rest. I'll see you shortly."

Megamind gave her a sweet little smirk before rolling over to go back to sleep. She stood there beside the bed for a few seconds longer and pondered about how lucky she was to have Megamind in her life. He was not only the new hero Metro City looked up to; but her own personal hero as well. However; a pain hit her heart when she thought about the secret she was hiding from him. _You have to tell him, Roxanne. You can't keep it a secret forever. Tell him today. _The thought made her so nervous; she started to feel sick to her stomach. It was at this moment that she decided to retrieve her meteor rock. _'Perhaps using it like a worry stone will bring me some courage' _Roxanne thought as she walked over to her closet, opened its door, and took out her memories box. Opening the box; she found the rock lying on top of everything else and took it out. She then walked over to her dresser and sat the rock on its surface.

At that moment; a sudden blast of cool air from the air conditioner made her remember she was still nude. So; she decided she would also retrieve her robe. Returning back to her closet and reaching inside it once more; she grabbed the robe she had been wearing yesterday. Slipping her robe on; Roxanne was already feeling more comfortable as the cool air was blocked away from her naked skin by tying the robe shut. Looking down and noticing a box wrapped in black paper and a blue bow hidden behind some shoe boxes; she suddenly remembered the gift she had gotten for Megamind. Earlier during the week; she bought a black colored robe and had his "M" and lightning bolts logo embroidered in blue on the front, right chest. _I'm surprised Megamind didn't find this when he was snooping around in my closet! _She took the gift out of the closet, walked back over to her dresser again, and temporarily placed it on her dresser's surface. Then; she took out a blank note card and ink pen from the top drawer. She already knew what she wanted to say as she stood there at the dresser and worded her thoughts out in her prettiest handwriting.

* * *

><p>After she was finished writing what she needed to say…Roxanne took the boxed robe and card over to the bed; noticing Megamind had fallen back to sleep. He still had a sly grin on his face as she watched him rest and heard him say, "Oh, Roxanne…mmmmm… that feels good." <em>That's what he's dreaming about! WOW…I must have made a great impression last night.<em> She wanted to burst out laughing at Megamind's raunchy moaning and groaning; but couldn't bring herself to do so. After all; she herself had those kinds of dreams about him! _Have pleasant dreams, Megs. You deserve them. _As gently as she could; she placed the box on her side of the bed along with the card.

Walking back over to her dresser; Roxanne retrieved her meteor rock, pocketed it, and turned to walk out of her bedroom door. Just as she reached the door; she heard Megamind let out a contented sigh and she smiled. The smile quickly turned into a nervous frown as she thought, '_Today…I have to tell him today'._

* * *

><p>Arriving in her kitchen; Roxanne took out the rock and started to rub it with her thumb. <em>How am I going to do this…how am I going to tell him? What will he think? Will he be happy? Will he be angry that I kept it a secret from everyone, including him? <em>She started to pace back and forth. _I've got to get my mind off of this or I'll chicken out!_ Roxanne decided it was best to get started on cooking breakfast before her nerves got the best of her and pocketed the rock once more. Walking over to her refrigerator; she opened its door and took out some eggs, cheese, tomatoes, spinach leaves, and cubed ham pieces; setting each on the countertop beside the refrigerator. _Time to make stuffed omelets. _She also decided to toast some of her cinnamon raisin bread. Walking over to the kitchen pantry; she opened its door to retrieve the bread. At that moment; a sudden feeling of dizziness overtook her. Falling to her knees; Roxanne waited until the feeling went away. _That's odd._

Seeing that her mistress had fallen; Pinky rushed over to Roxanne's side. "Bowg, bowg?" Pinky said as if to say, "Are you okay?"

Roxanne noticed Pinky's concern and said as she slowly moved into a sitting position, "Its okay…I'm fine. Now, would you please feed Cronos for me?" Following Roxanne's request; Pinky flew off to get a can of cat food out of the pantry.

'_What the heck?' _Roxanne thought as she wondered what brought on the dizzy spell. She knew she couldn't be pregnant; for she had been taking her birth control pills on a regular basis. _Perhaps my blood sugar is a little low… since I haven't eaten yet. _Believing that was the problem; Roxanne looked over in the direction of Cronos's cat bowl for her cyborg companion. Seeing that Pinky had finished feeding Cronos and that Cronos was eating greedily; Roxanne next requested, "Pinky, please retrieve a bottle of grapefruit juice out of the refrigerator for me."

After Pinky brought her the juice; Roxanne sat there on the floor for a few minutes longer and took sips of the tart liquid. When she started to feel a little stronger; she slowly moved back to a standing position and cautiously walked over to her oven. _Feeling better already. The juice seems to have helped._ When she was absolutely sure she was feeling well enough to do so; Roxanne started to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Bowg," Pinky said as she tried to wake her sleeping master. Megamind was in such a deep sleep; he didn't respond at first. "Bowg, Bowg, BOWG!" She finally lost patience and tapped him on the head with a claw.<p>

Feeling the tap; Megamind rolled over to face Pinky…seeing her flashing pink dome inches from his face. "Time to eat already, huh?" he asked in a groggy tone of voice as he stifled a yawn.

"Bowg," Pinky replied as if to say, "Yes, Daddy."

"Alright, I'm getting up…I'll be in the kitchen in just a few minutes."

After watching Pinky fly off towards the direction of the kitchen; Megamind started to rise up out of the bed. Feeling a slight pressure weighing the covers down; he looked over his shoulder to see the gift and card Roxanne had left on the bed for him. It was at this moment, he rolled over to view it more closely. _What… another surprise? _He noticed the card, but his childish curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open the gift first. _'I wonder what this could be.' _he thought as he removed the bow and ripped the wrapping paper off of the package.

Opening the box; he saw the specially made robe inside with his logo cresting the right chest. '_Oh…wow. I can't believe she did this!' _he thought as he rubbed his hand over the soft material and embroidered logo while a warm, fuzzy feeling started to spead throughout his body.

Immediately standing; Megamind took it out of the box and slipped the robe on over his naked body. The robe fit perfectly and felt so soft against his skin. Thinking about the breakfast Roxanne had prepared yesterday, the love song she had played for him as they danced last night, their night of passion, and now the robe he wore…the love he had felt for Roxanne grew even more intense. He couldn't believe how an ex-villain such as himself had gained the love and respect of such a remarkable woman.

As he was eyeing himself over; he noticed the card lying on the bed. Bending over and picking the card up; Megamind saw a picture of a silhouetted couple staring up at a clear night sky on its front. The words "OUR LOVE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THE STARS" crested along the bottom in gold lettering. _'Yes it is' _Megamind thought as he started to open the card. _I never realized how truly lucky I am…until now._

Opening the card; Megamind read:

_My home is your home too… you are welcome here at any time you wish to visit. I hope this gift will help you feel right at home… for there will be many more nights that I want to share myself with you. I don't think you fully understand how lucky I feel to have you in my life. You risked your own life to save mine from Titan's wrath…and for that I'll be eternally grateful. However; that isn't the only reason I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your wittiness, intelligence, kindness, and pure heart. _

_Sure; you were confused for a while and lived a villain's life, but your eyes have been opened. I hope our relationship will continue to grow into something spectacular…for I now see you as something beautiful and will continue to do so until the end of my days here on Earth._

"Sed quia inveni te verus amor unus…EGO nunquam volo ut perdas te". _Meaning__: "Now that I have found you, my one true love…I never want to lose you". _

_I love you so much…you silly spaceman, you!_

_Yours Forever,_

_Roxanne_

* * *

><p>Reading Roxanne's confession of love made Megamind's mind race and his heart fill with euphoria. Suddenly; tears started to flow silently down his cheeks. These weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of pure joy.<em> Oh my God…she really does love me! She isn't lying to me when she says, "I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>Arriving a few minutes later in Roxanne's kitchen and still feeling like his heart was soaring; Megamind was surprised to see Roxanne sitting at her table…putting back together her toaster with a screwdriver! He was pretty sure his bottom jaw was dragging the ground as he watched her put the last screw in. <em>What the…you've got to be deceiving me eyes! I can't believe what I am seeing!<em>

Having heard Megamind's footsteps; Roxanne looked up from repairing her toaster. Noting the surprised look on his face; she teased as she giggled, "What? You honestly thought I wouldn't know how to repair electronics? I was good at Science when I was in school...remember?" _Of course he would be surprised…but it's still funny!_

"It's just that I never imagined us being so much alike," Megamind replied as he approached the table. Peering down at her hands; he saw that the toaster looked to be in an "as new" condition. He didn't want to offend Roxanne; but he wanted to examine it more closely. Cautiously reaching out his hands; Megamind asked, "May I look at your handy work?"

"Sure," Roxanne replied with a knowing smile and while handing the toaster over to him. She watched as Megamind turned the toaster this way and that; inspecting all the nooks and crannies. She also noticed the look of awe on his face and her smile became a blushing one. _If only he knew that it wasn't a challenge for me to fix that._

_She put this back together perfectly! I wonder if it actually works properly now. _"You did an awesome job. However…let's test to see if it works the way it should now," Megamind stated as he walked over to the nearest outlet he could find. After plugging in the appliance; he popped in a couple pieces of the cinnamon bread Roxanne had left out on the counter. Waiting for the bread to pop up; he looked over his shoulder and asked, "What was wrong with it that you felt you needed to repair it?"

Pointing at a nearby trash can so that Megamind would look towards it and see the two burnt pieces of toast lying inside; Roxanne replied while shrugging a little, "It was burning the toast. I couldn't have that…so, I fixed it. It was a fairly simple repair. No big deal at all."

Looking at Roxanne's face; Megamind saw a face full of smugness. He had to suppress a laugh._ She's so cute when she makes that face! _He started to do a private swoon in his mind; but at that moment, the bread pieces popped up out of the toaster and he saw they had been toasted to a light shade of brown. "It seems to be working perfectly now. You have my seal of approval," he said through a smile of pride for his intriguing girlfriend. Newly amazed at Roxanne's surprising hidden-all-these-years characteristics; his mind started to wonder. _I can't believe how incredibly intelligent Roxanne seems to be…it's almost as if she's not hum-NO! I know better than that. There's no way that could be possible…can it? _Looking back over at his beloved Roxanne still seated at the table; Megamind saw that she seemed to be miles away in thought.

* * *

><p>Roxanne hadn't noticed Megamind's compliment. She was too busy admiring him in his new robe. Sitting there in a dreamy state; Roxanne's attention was finally caught when Megamind walked over to her, brought his face down to look into her eyes, and said, "Roxanne? Woo-hoo! Did you hear me?" while starting to wave his right hand up and down in front of them.<p>

"Hmmm…" Roxanne answered while finally snapping out of her daze and looking into the brilliant green eyes she adored, "Oh, sorry. I was just admiring you in your new robe. Do you like it?"

Looking himself over in the robe once more before finally reaching out a hand for Roxanne to grasp as he pulled her up into a standing position; Megamind replied, "Any gift that comes from you is like a treasure to me."

Seeing a glad smile appear on her face; Megamind wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close to his body; leaning in to give her a slow, passionate kiss. Roxanne's skin started to irrupt in shivers as the kiss continued to deepen and they started to back up in the direction of the kitchen table. Reaching the table and laying Roxanne's back against it gently; Megamind started to tug at the sash on her robe as his fierce kissing moved to her neck. Wanting what was happening to continue; Roxanne started to tug at Megamind's sash too as she breathed out his name in an aroused whisper, "Megs...yes".

Once the robes became untied; they took turns sliding the robes off of each other's body. After the robes were finally removed; they both thought their bodies were turning into puddles of goo as their hands started to roam over each other's bare skin. They didn't care if Pinky and Cronos were around witnessing the scenario or not; all they thought about was the passion they were about to share right at that incredible moment.

* * *

><p>After their passion was spent and they were redressed in their robes; Roxanne reheated the omelets in the microwave before bringing them over to a now starving Megamind seated at the table. As she approached the table; another wave of dizziness overtook her; blurring her vision for a few seconds. '<em>Not again' <em>Roxanne thought as she stood there for a moment after closing her eyes and waiting for the dizziness to pass. It was over in no time at all; so she reopened her eyes and continued on. _I hope Megs didn't notice that. The last thing I need is for him to be worried. I need his full attention when I tell him everything that I need to. It's time for him to know the truth. _

She became relieved when she saw that Cronos had climbed into Megamind's lap and was being petted by her beloved spaceman. Pinky was wiping the table down with a washcloth soaked in hot water and antibacterial soap; which was a good thing after the love making that had just taken place right there on the table a few minutes earlier. _Good, he didn't see it. _

Reaching the table; she sat an omelet at each of their places. Roxanne watched as Megamind sat Cronos gently on the floor and then admire his breakfast.

"This looks delicious," Megamind complimented before cutting and taking a bite. Closing his eyes to savor the flavors just like he did yesterday when he ate Roxanne's pancakes; he added, "It is delicious!"

Roxanne felt glad that he was enjoying the meal; but the nervousness started to grow again. _I have to do this…come on Roxanne…you can do it. _She closed her eyes and began to pray for courage in her mind. Under the table; she had reached into her pocket, pulled out the rock, and started to rub it with her thumb again. _I can't…I can't! _The inner turmoil she felt started to make her sweat. _Do I really trust him enough yet…to trust him with this secret of mine? He needs to know, but I'm so afraid to tell him! OH GOD…what should I do?_

* * *

><p>Noticing that Roxanne hadn't thanked him for his second compliment of the morning; Megamind opened his eyes to see the closed eyes and worried expression on Roxanne's face. '<em>She has something troubling her mind, but what?' <em>he thought as he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Roxanne…are you okay? You haven't touched your breakfast yet and you seem to be troubled."

_No…I can't tell him right now. I'm not ready. _Roxanne opened her eyes to look into Megamind's concerned eyes. "I'm fine…I'm just still a little tired. I was resting my eyes for a moment. Nothing to worry about," she lied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes...sorry to have worried you," Roxanne lied again.

Deciding her nervousness made her too nauseous; she also decided not to eat after all. Looking down at her plate to make the lie more believable; she continued, "I don't think I'm really hungry…at least not right now. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

Looking back into Megamind's eyes again; she could see they were still full of concern. "Don't worry. I just need some extra sleep," she added as she started to stand and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Will you please save my omelet for me to eat later?"

Looking up at Roxanne; Megamind replied with a relieved voice, "Sure…no problem. After I'm finished eating…do you want me to join you? I will hold you close to me and make sure you rest peacefully."

"Megs, you should know by now that you don't need to ask that."

Seeing Megamind smile sweetly; she added, "See you in a little while, tiger." This made Megamind smile even more brilliantly. _I'm sorry…I just can't face you at this moment. There is something you need to know…I just can't bring myself to spit it out. Not right now._

* * *

><p>Walking towards the bedroom; Roxanne thought to herself, '<em>I can plainly see that Megamind loves me and would do anything for me…he's proved it over and over. Why am I hesitating? Why am I such a coward?' <em>as felt tears of frustration started to form in her eyes and she was rubbing the meteor rock once more.

* * *

><p>Almost arriving to the bedroom; the self loathing didn't last long when a sudden jolt of pain coursed throughout her whole body. <em>OH GOD…THE PAIN! What is going on?<em> The room started to spin, the pain increased as if her body was being tied into a giant knot, and Roxanne let out an ear piercing, "MEGAMIND!" before her world went black and she fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Doctor Morrow is Needed STAT

For the first time in his existence, Megamind was finally feeling accepted by someone other than his lifelong friend, Minion. Roxanne's love for him having been confirmed by all of the little surprises she had given him; he was feeling true happiness. Having finished his meal and being in the positive mood he was in; he decided to put away Roxanne's breakfast, wash the dishes, and dry them himself instead of commanding Pinky to do so like he usually would have. Humming to himself; he had just finished drying the last dish when he heard the most terrifying scream:

"MEGAMIND!"

_ROXANNE? She sounds frightened! _Setting the last dish down quickly on the kitchen counter; Megamind darted towards the sound of Roxanne's scream of desperation. "Roxanne? ROXANNE?" he yelled out in a worried plea as he ran towards her bedroom. Fear of what has happened started to turn into panic when she wouldn't answer; pushing him to move even more quickly.

* * *

><p>Lying just outside of her bedroom door was the unconscious body of Roxanne. Rushing over to her side; Megamind instinctively knelt down and took her upper torso into a cradling embrace. "Roxanne?" he asked in a worried tone as he gently tapped her on the cheek. <em>Roxanne…<em>_**PLEASE**_ _wake up. Come on…wake up!_ Afraid that Roxanne could've been injured when she fell; he resisted the urge to shake her. Instead; Megamind tapped her face again with a little more urgency. _WAKE UP! _This time, fear started to consume him.

Looking Roxanne's form over and carefully pushing her hair away from her face; Megamind saw that her skin had paled to a ghostly white hue. Her breathing had become very shallow as well. Pinching her wrist between his thumb and pointer finger; he could feel that she still had a pulse, but it was very weak. Looking at the hand more closely; he also noticed it was balled up into a fist. Gently opening her hand; he found out the meteor rock had been in her grasp. '_Could this be the cause of Roxanne's fainting spell?' _he thought as he examined the rock closely and then placed it in his robe's pocket.

Again; he tried tapping her cheek one last time while praying in his mind for her to wake. When that didn't work; he then decided to try an idea mentioned in fairy tales. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips; as if it would miraculously cause his love's eyes to open. With a sudden opening of her eyes and a gasp for air…Roxanne finally made a sound; but not the kind Megamind was hoping for. A heaving cough up of blood was the sound she made before her eyes fluttered shut again. Seeing the crimson liquid flow from her mouth made the fear Megamind felt heighten. _ROXANNE! _

'_I've got to get her to a doctor!' _Megamind thought as he gently scooped up Roxanne's limp body close to his chest and rose to his feet. He already knew who he was going to contact. This doctor was the only one in Metro City that Megamind trusted. Dr. David Morrow from the Metro City Prison.

Not caring that he was still dressed in his robe; Megamind rushed towards the main apartment door with Roxanne in his arms. '_Whatever you do…keep breathing!' _he thought as he noted Roxanne's frail appearance when he stole another quick look down at her face.

* * *

><p>As the doors of the elevator opened; it must've been a strange sight for Carlos and the other lobby occupants to see the blue alien dressed in a bath robe and carrying the body of Roxanne in his arms…for many of them gawked at what they were seeing. Some even started to mumble amongst themselves. All around him; Megamind heard whispers of "He's still evil", "he killed her", or "he seems frightened". Also; several of them started to take pictures with their camera phones.<p>

Noticing the terrified expression on Megamind's face; Carlos rushed over to his side as Megamind exited the elevator into the surprised crowd of Roxanne's neighbors. "Megamind, sir…What is wrong with Miss Ritchi?" he asked while observing Roxanne's body and Megamind's hurried movements of desperation. He too became concerned when he noticed the blood on Roxanne's chin.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but there is no time to explain. I've got to get Roxanne medical attention immediately. Can you help me get out of here faster?" Megamind replied while ignoring the worried look on Carlos's face and the flashes of light from the phones; continuing to push his way through the nosey crowd that seemed to be enclosing around them. Exiting through the lobby doors was his urgent goal and all he cared about at that moment.

"Sure," Carlos replied, "Anything for you and Roxanne." With that; Carlos came to a halt and turned around to face the curious onlookers. Extending his arms; he was determined to keep the crowd away from his friends.

Holding Roxanne closer to his body and taking a quick glance over his shoulder; Megamind noticed Carlos was insisting everyone stay back. _Thanks, Carlos. I owe you one! _He continued on his way out to the invisible car.

* * *

><p>Speeding towards the lair; Megamind could've kicked his own butt for forgetting his disguise generator back at Roxanne's apartment. However; being the clever genius that he was, he still had a way of communicating with Minion whenever he needed to. Another cough from his beloved broke the silence in the car suddenly. Taking his eyes off of the road to steal a quick peek at Roxanne lying in the back seat; he could see a new flow of blood pouring from her mouth. <em>I must have Minion to get in contact with David immediately! <em>Pressing a button on his dashboard; Megamind waited for Minion to answer.

After a few seconds of eerie silence; Minion finally answered in a friendly greeting, "Well…hello, sir! How was your date with Miss Ritchi?"

"Not now, Minion," Megamind replied in a worried tone, "I need you to contact David and get him en route to the lair immediately."

"Why? Has something happened to you, sir?"

"No. It's Roxanne. She fainted at her apartment and she is still unconscious. I tried to wake her…but was unsuccessful. She is even coughing up blood," Megamind answered in an urgent voice.

Trying to be reasonable; Minion replied, "I care about Roxanne's wellbeing just as much as you do…but, sir…you know David doesn't know the way to the lair. Are you sure you want to take the risk of him bringing others along with him?"

_I can't believe he just asked me that! _"Yes…I'll take the risk! Give him directions on how to get there…NOW! Roxanne's life is more important to me than keeping the location of my lair a secret!" Megamind yelled in a venomous voice while rolling his eyes. _You know how much I love Roxanne. Come on, Minion…get with the program! Geez!_

Replying in a hurt voice; Minion answered, "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

Sighing because he knew he was being irrational; Megamind decided to spit out a quick apology. "Look, Minion…" Megamind started apologetically, "I'm sorry for yelling. If you could see Roxanne right now; you'd understand why I was being irrational. She could be dying and I have no idea why. I've just won the love I've been looking for for so long…it scares me to think that I could be losing her so soon."

Sympathy seemed to pour out of the intercom when Minion replied, "It's alright, sir. I understand. I'm contacting Dr. Morrow now."

"Thank you," Megamind replied, "We'll be there shortly…we're already en route." With that being said; he turned the communication system off. Thinking about how much he wanted to save Roxanne's life; he gave the car extra gas to push it into moving faster. Megamind felt like he couldn't reach the lair fast enough. _Come on, car...MOVE!_

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity; Megamind finally arrived back to the lair. He was glad to see an ambulance parked outside. '<em>I knew he would come!' <em>he thought with a relieved sigh leaving his lips.

Driving through the hologram wall; he parked the car in its normal spot. Before he could exit the car; Megamind noticed that Minion had already walked over and opened the back passenger door. Slowly and carefully; Minion slid Roxanne out of the back seat and took her into his robotic arms. Looking at Roxanne's face; Minion could finally understand why his master was panicking.

"Sir…what happened?" Minion asked in equally worried tone as his master bore en route to the lair; watching Megamind get out of the car.

"I don't know," Megamind answered honestly as he walked up to Minion; then, looking over at David (who just walked over to listen in on the conversation), "I was washing and drying the dishes, when she yelled out my name. By the time I reached her…she was already unconscious. When I tried to wake her…that's when she started coughing up blood."

"Any complaints of dizziness?" David asked.

"None," Megamind replied; again with honesty.

"Honestly, I don't know Roxanne that well…" David started, "but, she can be so stubborn. If she did have any spells, she probably didn't tell you about them."

"Agreed," Megamind answered while looking over at Minion holding Roxanne in his arms. _You really can be stubborn, Roxanne. If you were feeling dizzy…you should've told me!_

"Let's get her into your bedroom, so I can examine her more closely," David replied in an unusually sympathetic voice. Normally; David was a harsh, cranky man; but seeing the worry on Megamind's face…he decided to his job more professionally.

* * *

><p>Carefully, Minion carried Roxanne into Megamind's bedroom and placed her on the bed. As he looked around; Megamind was impressed to see David and Minion had already set up a lot of medical equipment. There was his personal IV machine, a heart rate monitor, various medications, and (<em>Heaven…<em>_**please**__ forbid it needs to be used_) a defibrillator. Beside the bed sat Megamind's black desk chair, as if Minion already knew he would want to be by Roxanne's side at all times.

Taking the seat; Megamind took Roxanne's right hand into both of his. He fought back the tears of concern that was starting to form in his eyes. _I've got to stay strong. David may need my help. _Looking downwards from her face to her torso; he could see that Roxanne's robe was opened and that David was placing heart monitor nodes where they needed to go on her chest. Uneasiness was starting to fill Megamind's heart and mind when he realized another man was touching his beloved. However; he also knew it was a silly notion to feel that way; for he wanted to know what was going on with Roxanne's health more than anything.

* * *

><p>Minion left the room; because he felt it wasn't polite for him to see Roxanne's naked body. She belonged to Megamind...so, it wouldn't have been right to steal a peek. Minion knew his boundaries.<p>

Knowing his master was worrying in the other room; he wanted to go back in there and offer comfort; but he didn't really know what to say. They had never been in a situation like this before. This was the first time he had seen Megamind so much in love with anyone. That was another reason he had left the room...he couldn't stand seeing his best friend so miserable.

Also; Minion had left the room because he couldn't bear to to see Roxanne in such a frail state. He had also taken a great liking to her. She was always so kind to him; even during all of her kidnappings. The thought of her possibly dying saddened him; he didn't like the possibility of losing a friend.

Looking towards the Heavens; Minion thought '_Please, Miss Ritchi…don't leave us now. Sir can't live without you'_ as he started to tear up. Feeling his body starting to shake from sorrow; he decided it was best to get his mind on something else...so, he went to do the laundry.

* * *

><p>David went to work examining Roxanne as soon as he finished placing the nodes where they need to go. He looked at her face more closely and noticed her lips were turning a pale shade of blue. Then, he lifted her hands one by one and saw that her fingernails were also turning the same color. She had a rapid heartbeat when he listened to her heart with his stethoscope. Her breathing was very shallow. She had been coughing up blood. Usually; that could only mean one thing (most of the time)…<p>

Looking up from Roxanne's limp form to look at a concerned Megamind; David stated his diagnosis, "Megamind, your girlfriend here is showing several symptoms of being poisoned. Was she around any chemicals this morning? Perhaps cleaning something without the use of rubber gloves?"

"Not that I know of," Megamind replied while looking again at Roxanne's face, "When we sat down this morning to eat breakfast; she acted nervous about something. When I asked her about it; she said that she was tired and wanted to lay back down for rest. However, as far as her appearance; she seemed healthy. Her skin looked normal…no signs of being poisoned or sick."

Retrieving a syringe from his medical bag; David replied, "There are diseases that can cause the same symptoms as poisoning. The only way to know what is going on for certain; is for me to get a sample of her blood. Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

Looking from Roxanne's face to the syringe in David's hand; Megamind made his decision. He couldn't bear the thought of causing Roxanne pain; even from something as simple as a needle prick. "No…you go ahead," he replied.

"Do you have some sort of equipment I could use to analyze the sample with?" David asked in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes at Megamind's sudden passiveness. Since he was the only doctor Megamind trusted; he did care about what was going on with Roxanne. However; he also felt like Megamind should be the one figuring out what was ailing her. Not himself. Megamind was the genius; he was just the prison physician. If anyone could come up with a guaranteed cure for Roxanne; it was Megamind. '_Why isn't he even trying? This isn't like the Megamind I knew once!_' he thought as he stole a peek at the moping alien. Seeing Megamind negleting the use of his brilliant mind was pissing David off more than anything, right now.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Megamind answered in an aggravated tone and with a stern expression on his face; as he looked into David's eyes. He felt that David's remark was an insult of his intelligence. _David, must you always be such a prick? I could slug you for that…but, I won't. _He resisted the urge to do so by returning his sight to Roxanne's face. _Come on, Roxanne. Wake up so I can kick this jerk's ass out of here! _Yes; he was feeling a little angry now. He knew he had every right to be worried and thus; was in no mood for insults.

Taking his eyes off of Megamind to read the heart rate count on the monitor; David noticed Roxanne's heart was beating at a rate of 200 beats per minute. '_That's highly unusual. She would've gone into cardiac arrest by now!'_ he thought as he took his attention away from the monitor and placed a tourniquet around her arm. _What __**is **__going on with you, Miss Ritchi?_

* * *

><p>Just as he stuck the needle into her arm and started to withdraw the blood he needed; Roxanne's heart rate suddenly spiked to 245 beats per minute….before the monitor made the one sound both he and Megamind didn't want to hear. A flat line.<p>

'_DAMN! NOT NOW!' _he thought as he stopped drawing blood long enough to grab the paddles of the already-been-charged defibrillator and sprang into action.


	10. Chapter 10: Restarting Her Heart

Megamind's world seemed to move in slow motion as his mind tried to process the scene in front of him. He could see David reaching for the defibrillator paddles and hear the sound of the flat line on the monitor; but his mind was refusing to accept the evidence of his beautiful Roxanne going into a cardiac arrest. _NO, ROXANNE! You can't leave me now!_

His mind seemed to go totally numb from fear when he heard David say, "CLEAR!" before placing the paddles on Roxanne's chest and delivering a shock that made her body jerk in response. Still, the flat line continued. '_Please, God…don't take her away from me…I'm begging you!' _he prayed in his mind as he watched David ready the paddles for another shock. Although he wasn't sure what his people called the great Creator; Megamind prayed to Him by His human name after closing his eyes. If humans believed this deity could perform miracles and healings; then he was going to believe so too. _Please God…I can't live without her! You blessed my life with her love…just to take her away like this? Don't do this…PLEASE! _Tears of fear and sorrow started to form in his eyes and his body started to shake. Opening his eyes; he saw that the paddles had been placed on his love's chest for a second time.

"CLEAR!" David yelled again as he delivered another shock into Roxanne's chest. Still, her body jerked and no heartbeat sounded on the monitor. Looking quickly into Megamind's eyes; he could see the confusion and fear inside of them. Instantly; he moved on the next step of trying to revive Roxanne and began chest compressions after setting the defibrillator's paddles down on the bed. _Damn it…Roxanne! Don't you dare leave Megamind. Come on…LIVE! _He continued to alternate between compressions and mouths full of air as he fought to save her life. He started to feel nervousness, sadness, and anger weld up inside of him. He cared about Megamind and because of that; he was nervous and sad at the thought of Megamind being shattered from losing his first and only love. His was feeling angry because of Megamind just sitting there in his chair and doing nothing. _Come on, Megamind! Quit sitting there on your ass and do something to help me! _Although he felt this combination of emotions; he remained professional and continued rushing to save Roxanne's life. After three long minutes of performing CPR…still a flat line continued. Although he always hated this part of his job; he decided to deliver the horrible news.

"I'm sorry, Megamind…" David started humbly, "…but, she is gone."

Something in Megamind's head snapped. He refused to believe Roxanne was lost to him. He started to feel anger weld up inside him when he realized David was calling it quits. _No…she can't be gone! I won't believe that!_ Releasing that anger; he cried, "NO!"; as he jumped up out of his chair with lightning fast speed and grabbed the defibrillator's paddles before adding, "CHARGE THIS THING, NOW!" Adrenaline was making his heart race as he made up his mind to save his girlfriend's life...no matter how long and how many tries it would take.

Trying to make Megamind see reason; David grabbed his shoulder and pulled Megamind around to face him; looking into his eyes. "She is gone…you need to let her go."

Angrily nudging David's hand away; Megamind shouted, "NO! I refuse to let her go! Either charge this thing now…or get the hell out of here!" He gave David a look of determination. His hands were shaking from nervousness; but Megamind still held the paddles in his hands. He turned to look upon Roxanne's lifeless body. _I love her, David. I've got to try. Please let me try._

While he was glad to finally see Megamind take action; David felt like his actions would be wasted. However; just to appease the determined alien's wish…he readied the defibrillator for another shock. _Please…let a third time be the charm. _Once the light on the defibrillator indicated its readiness; David gave the all clear, "Okay, NOW!"

Placing the paddles on her chest; Megamind readied himself to deliver the shock. _Please Roxanne…LIVE! I LOVE YOU! _Swallowing a lump in his throat and pressing the control to release the shock; Megamind watched as her body twitched. A couple of eerie seconds passed before he heard the sound he had prayed so hard to hear. Roxanne's heart was restarted and beating again! Hearing the evidence on the monitor; Megamind let tears of happiness flow down his cheeks as he breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God! Thank God!_ After setting the paddles back on the defibrillator's base; he leaned in to place a kiss on Roxanne's forehead. _Thank you, God… for giving her back to me. _Megamind would from this day on; _**never **_doubt the existence of a higher power again. Feeling exhausted from his mixed emotions; he sunk back into his chair.

Seeing the whole display occur before his very eyes; David felt pride for his friend. Taking a few steps over to Megamind's chair; he placed a hand on Megamind's shoulder before saying, "Job well done, Megs…job well done."

"I couldn't see myself living without her, David," Megamind replied while taking Roxanne's hand into both of his once more.

* * *

><p><em>I really don't want to say this…<em> Walking back over to the other side of the bed; David finished collecting the blood sample he needed to diagnose Roxanne's condition. After he placed the cap over the needle; he replied, "She isn't out of the woods yet. We need to analyze this blood sample as soon as possible…to find out what is ailing her…and start treatment immediately afterwards."

"Yes, of course," Megamind replied while never taking his eyes away from Roxanne, "If you'll go find Minion; he'll show you which machine to use. He'll also show you how the machine works."

Turning to leave Megamind's bedroom with the sample in hand; David thought '_You got lucky, Megs…you got lucky._'

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of waiting; David finally received the results he needed. Reading the results of Roxanne's test; David couldn't believe what he was seeing. <em>Wow…I wonder if Megamind knows?<em>_ Has she told him? _He walked back towards Megamind's room with an excited expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Walking back into Megamind's room and clearing his throat; David waited until Megamind gave him his full attention before stating, "Roxanne has a strong trace of ammonia in her blood. Are you certain she wasn't cleaning with chemicals this morning?"<p>

"I already told you that I didn't know," Megamind replied before remembering the meteor rock in his robe's pocket. Reaching into it; he retrieved the rock and held it out in David's view before adding, "She was holding this when I found her unconscious. Perhaps this has something to do with all of this."

Slipping a clean latex glove on; David asked "What is it?" before walking over and taking the rock from Megamind's hand.

"It's a piece of the meteor that crashed in the heart of Metro City Park yesterday. Roxanne and I were on a date there last night, when we witnessed the crash. She seemed interested in wanting a piece of the meteor as a _sewvanear_…so I had my brainbots collect it for her."

"Do you know what this is composed of?" David wondered as he turned the rock this way and that; getting a better look at it.

"No idea, but I do have another machine that can break down its components and tell you exactly what it's made of."

"Good…" David started before clearing his throat and adding, "Ahem…well, the good news is: I have all the IV medications needed for ammonia poisoning in the ambulance."

"Okay…" Megamind said while swallowing nervously and looking up from Roxanne's sleeping form to look at David, "What is the bad news?"

"Roxanne is very anemic due to her coughs up of blood. She needs a unit of blood and I don't have her type…so I can't start a transfusion...right now."

"What is her blood type? I'll send one of my brainbots to retrieve some of it from Metro City Municipal Hospital," Megamind stated while readying himself to call one into service.

"More bad news, I'm afraid. None of the hospitals here in Metro City are going to have her blood type. Her blood type is _**very rare**_ and in my entire career as a physician…I've only seen _**one**_ person in all of Metro City with a _**similar**_ match. I'm also not certain if this person will be willing to donate the blood needed to save her life. He has had bad experiences with giving up blood in the past."

Suddenly standing because of the news; Megamind asked in a voice full of desperation while grabbing a hold of David's shirt with both hands, "Who…who is it? I'll go to their home and beg for their help on bended knees if I have to!"

Smiling because of what he was about to say and pulling Megamind's hands away from his shirt; David replied, "You don't have to go anywhere. The person is under this very roof!"

"Who is it….you?" Megamind wondered. If David was going to be stubborn about saving Roxanne's life; he would threaten him if he had to. _I don't want to ruin my reputation as Metrocity's new hero…but I will… if it'll save Roxanne's life._

Feeling nervous and excited about what he was about to say; David answered, "No…its _**you**_. Your girlfriend here…she isn't human. She is very much an alien as _**you**_ are. It is _**your **_blood that she needs in order to survive!"

_Oh my God…I don't believe it! _"That's impossible. I'm the last of my race," Megamind answered absentmindedly.

"I didn't say she was a member of _**your**_ race. However; whatever race she _**is**_ from…her blood composition is very _**similar**_ to yours. I think it is safe to say; your alien races are very compatible with one another. Not only by blood; but possibly genetically and reproductively as well."

Megamind's mind was temporarily blown. He had had hunches that Roxanne may not have been human; but he had chosen not to believe them. Whatever Roxanne was (human or alien); he still wanted to save her. He knew he was totally head-over-heels in love with her. Looking secretly from Roxanne's face to his arm; he knew instantly what he was going to do. Sighing because he somewhat dreaded giving up his blood again (even after so many years); he asked, "How much of my blood do you need?"

"She only needs one unit…so, one pint. Are you sure you are willing?"

"It doesn't matter whether she is a human or an alien. I love this person that is Roxanne. I want to save her…so…_**yes**_, I am willing."

"Good…I'll go retrieve the supplies needed for drawing your blood from the ambulance. While I'm out there; I'll retrieve the IV meds that Roxanne needs as well. In the meantime; I'll need you to roll up your robe's sleeve and be mentally prepared. I know how squeamish you are," David replied in a teasing tone while rolling his eyes a little at the joke he just made.

"Just go…" Megamind answered in a desperate voice, "and while you are at it…have Minion find out what that rock is made of."

Watching as David walked away; Megamind thought to himself as he rolled up his robe's sleeve and then turning his attention to Roxanne's frail body, '_I'm giving up an intimate part of myself, Roxanne...if my blood will truely help in saving your life...then it is yours. Take it and live.' _

Looking at Roxanne's face and being unable to stand the sight of the blood on her chin any longer; Megamind turned away from his bed and went to retrieve a wet washcloth from his bathroom. Coming back to his bed; he gently wiped the blood from her face as he thought, '_You were nervous this morning…weren't you? You wanted to tell me the truth…didn't you? Why couldn't you? Were you afraid of how I would react? I love you...there was no reason for you to be afraid.' _After all the blood was cleaned away; he leaned over and kissed Roxanne's lips; with his questioning thoughts being unanswered...for now.

* * *

><p>Megamind turned his head (squinting his eyes shut too) as David stuck the IV needle into his arm and began drawing the pint of blood needed to save Roxanne's life. "How long is this going to take?" he asked.<p>

"About 20 minutes," David replied.

"Good…I can't wait to get this needle out of my arm," Megamind stated as he turned his attention elsewhere. Remembering that David carried off the meteor rock; he asked, "Did you analyze the composition of the rock yet?"

"Yes…I was getting ready to tell you…" David started to say after making sure the blood bag was filling up properly, "I believe that holding onto that rock _**is**_ what poisoned Roxanne. It had strong traces of ammonia in it."

"Then I'll have it destroyed as soon as possible," Megamind promised as he remembered to be thankful for David's services, "By the way, David…thank you for your help." This time he looked from the needle in his arm to look at David; then from David to Roxanne.

"No problem," David replied smugly while walking over to Megamind's bed and checking Roxanne's vitals once more.

* * *

><p>Once the meds and transfusion were started; David said to Megamind, "You're lucky she hasn't slipped into a coma. Right now; she is sleeping. However; the next 48 hours are critical. If Roxanne survives past that amount of time; she'll recover….although; I can't say if it'll be fully. In humans…ammonia poisoning has a nasty habit of causing brain damage. Since she is an alien and I don't know all the details about her anatomy…I'm uncertain if she'll have brain damage or not. I'm hoping her alien body is as strong as yours and she'll wake up soon….without any complications."<p>

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," Megamind replied still standing and while pushing Roxanne's bangs away from her face, "Thank you again for your help."

"You're welcome; Megamind," he replied while nudging Megamind in the ribs with his elbow, "but I have some rules for you too. Since, you are so slender and lost a pint of blood…you need a meal. I also recommend some rest."

Walking in to hear David's suggestions; Minion agreed, "He's right, sir."

"I can't…what if Roxanne wakes up and I'm not here?" Megamind questioned his fishy friend.

"Pinky has come from Miss Ritchi's apartment with your clothes, watch, and gun in her grasp. We can have her stand watch over Miss Ritchi while you get fed, cleaned up, and rest. If she should wake while you are away…Pinky will alert you immediately."

Even though he didn't want to leave Roxanne's side; Megamind reluctantly agreed, "Okay. You're right…but only if David joins us for dinner."

"That's okay, Megamind…" David started, "I need to get back to the prison."

"No, no, no…I insist…" Megamind replied as he put a hand on David's shoulder and began to lead him towards the kitchen, "…it's the least I could do for your help. I actually owe you a lot more than a meal. I couldn't have saved Roxanne's life without your assistance...so, whenever you need my help; just call and I'll be there. "

"I'll hold you to that," David answered with a smug grin. _We may not always see eye to eye…but I consider you a friend. _With that being said; he, Megamind, and Minion left the bedroom as Pinky flew in to stand watch over her mistress. All three of them felt glad that Roxanne was alive. A miracle definitely happened that day.

* * *

><p>About an hour after their departure; two blue eyes opened and began to scan the room...pondering thoughts being in their owner's mind. Seeing this; Pinky flies off to retrieve her master.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:**

**Dr. David Morrow is owned by "Hunger4Rightousness".**

***** Yes, readers...there really are traces of ammonia found in some of the particles from Saturn's rings (I found this out after hours of research). Since humans can be poisoned by ammonia contact...why wouldn't the effects be 10 times worse for Roxanne's race of alien beings? Since we don't know a lot about her anatomy at this point in my story...ammonia very well could be devestating to her body. Just a thought. ;) *****

**-sciencefictionfan2061**


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation

Slowly, Roxanne's eyes opened and were met with annoying light that made her head ache severely (causing her to quickly close them again and cradle the side of her face in her right hand). Moaning softly; she thought, '_Why does my head feel like I've been whacked with the Forget-Me-Stick? God…this hurts!' _

Although she winced in pain; she forced her eyes open again (half way) and began to look around the room with blurry vision. Although her vision was hazy; she realized that she wasn't at her apartment, but at Megamind's lair instead. She realized that she was lying in Megamind's bed when she noticed the black bedding. Her whole body felt as if she was suffering from multiple cramps. Her mind became alarmed because of her misery. _Why am I here? How did I get here? Where is Megamind? _

Once her vision started to focus and deciding to look for answers; she looked around the room again. She saw the heart monitor and the defibrillator first. _What the heck? _Looking down towards the rest of her body; she saw she was still dressed in her robe and that she had nodes attached to her chest. _What happened to me?_ Lifting up her left hand; she saw the IV line that had been inserted. Following the line with her eyes; she then saw the IV meds and blood bag hanging up on the machine. Seeing the blood bag panicked her; her eyes suddenly jolted the rest of the way open and immediately she tried to sit up…finding it very difficult since her body ached. _Oh God, he knows! _

Before she could finish moving into a sitting position; she saw some movement out of the corners of her eyes. _What was that? _Her eyes became glued at the last second to her cyborg companion leaving the room. '_No, Pinky, no! Get back in here!' _she wanted to scream, but couldn't find enough energy to do so.

Although she loved Megamind with all her heart; she started to dread the moment when he would walk through the door. '_Stop being such a coward! Here he has obviously saved your life again…it's time to be honest with him. No more secrets…no more lies' _she thought as she realized there was no way to get out of telling Megamind the truth…this time_._

* * *

><p>A few scary moments passed before there was a knock on the door and Minion's voice called out, "Miss Ritchi…are you decent?"<p>

Feeling a little relieved and pulling the blankets up to her chest; Roxanne called out weakly, "Yes, Minion…please come in."

Opening the door, walking into the room, and slowly approaching the bed; he smiled and said, "It's nice to see you awake so soon. We thought it would take a lot longer for you to wake than this. Sir will be pleasantly surprised." Seeing Roxanne's eyes open a little wider in confusion and suddenly realizing he probably worried her; Minion gasped, stopped in his tracks and placed both hands on the front of his dome in a wasted effort of covering his mouth._ Oops…I shouldn't have said that._

"What do you mean?" Roxanne replied in a hoarse voice as she watched Minion's innocent reaction and weakly smiled back; with genuine curiosity suddenly filling her mind.

"Ur….uh….lets just say that you gave us quiet a scare, Miss Ritchi. If you don't mind…I think I'll leave it to Sir to…ahem…explain all the details," Minion replied while beginning to look elsewhere. He was already afraid he had said too much. He was even fighting the urge to whistle nervously.

"I understand, Minion," Roxanne stated through a pained voice; wincing as a sudden throb ached her head. Her discomfort was making her desperate to see her boyfriend; so she added, "Where is Megamind, by the way?"

"He stayed by your side for a while…until Dr. Morrow told him that he needed a meal and some rest. After he finished eating and conversing with Dr. Morrow and me…he fell asleep on the couch."

"David was here?" Roxanne asked in surprise of the news.

"Yes…Sir needed his help in finding out what was ailing you…so he had me give David directions on how to get here."

"Wow…" Roxanne found it very hard to believe that Megamind would do such a thing. _Whatever happened to me must've scared Megs out of his wits!_ At that given moment; even though Megamind now knew her secret; she realized he didn't care whether she was a human or an alien…he loved her for who she was. Some of the soreness she was feeling seemed to melt away and become replaced with a warmness tugging at her heart. If what she was feeling wasn't an overload of love for her alien boyfriend…then it was a heavy dose of respect.

Growing nervous and starting wonder if Roxanne would ask any more questions; Minion looked back upon her pale face and added, "Sir will want to know you have woken. Do you wish for me to wake him?"

"Yes, please. I need to speak with him."

Glad to be getting out of this awkward position; Minion replied in a relieved voice, "Right away, Miss Ritchi. Before I wake him up…is there anything I can get or do for you?"

"Yes…can you help me move into a sitting position? Also; did David leave me anything for pain? My body feels cramped and my head feels like it could explode."

Finishing approaching the bed and gently helping her into a sitting position as requested; Minion replied, "I believe he left you some low-dose Morphine pills. Would you like me to have Sir bring you some… when he comes in to see you?"

"Yes, please," Roxanne answered through a meek smile, "…and thank you for your help."

After fluffing a pillow and returning it behind Roxanne's back; Minion replied in a bashful voice, "No problem at all. I'm glad to be of service," before turning to head out of the room to wake his master.

* * *

><p>Almost fifteen minutes passed before Roxanne heard the bedroom door squeak open and she saw Megamind peek his head inside the room. When he saw that she was awake and waiting to see him; a small grin crept upon his face. Walking into the room; he was carrying a small prescription bottle and glass of water in his hands. As he approached the bed; he asked in a loving and concerned voice, "How are you feeling?" He was fighting the urge to race to the bed and take her into a needy embrace (he was afraid of hurting her). He was so glad to see her awake; he wanted to hug her, kiss her, and never let her go.<p>

"I feel like crap," Roxanne replied while frowning slightly and watching him approach. Then, deciding she was going to try and lighten the mood; she added, "Did you whack me over the head with the Forget-Me-Stick? That's what it feels like. My head is aching severely and my body feels cramped for some reason."

Laughing lightly and taking his seat beside the bed; Megamind asked, "Is it bad enough that you need some _medisun_?" When Roxanne replied, "Yes, please."; he opened the bottle, handed her a pill, and helped her get a drink of water from the glass before she swallowed the pill down. When he heard her say, "Thanks."; Megamind said that she was welcome and asked curiously, "What can you remember?" before setting the bottle and glass down on top of his bedside table.

"I remember having some dizziness this morning; before my body was wracked with pain. I called out your name….then, I woke up here. Why am I here? What happened to me?"

Taking a deep breath because he was nervous; Megamind started to explain, "After you yelled my name this morning; I found you lying unconscious outside of your bedroom door. I tried to wake you…but you wouldn't respond." Seeing that Roxanne was listening intently; he continued, "Once…you opened your eyes, but only long enough to cough up some blood. Instead of rushing you to a hospital and risking the media showing up to harass us; I brought you here to the lair and also had David called for help."

"Really?" asked Roxanne in fake disbelief, "Wow."

Dreading revealing this next set of news; Megamind swallowed another shaky breath and added, "I'm afraid that isn't the worst of it…and this is really hard for me to tell you. Something like this is never easy to tell someone you love so deeply…but…you deserve the truth…so here it goes…you also went into a cardiac arrest." Watching Roxanne's eyes widen in utter shock; he added with tears in his eyes, "David tried to revive you for a while, but was unsuccessful. He almost pronounced you dead."

"Then how is it I'm alive?"

"I refused to believe you were gone…so, I took over using the defibrillator and after I gave you one shock; you lived again. You can't imagine the relief I felt when I heard the heartbeat on the monitor."

"So…let me get this straight…I was temporarily dead and _**you**_ were the one who finally revived me?" asked Roxanne in shock. _I can't believe this! He truly loves me that much?_

"Yes."

Roxanne started feel nauseous as she said, "I don't understand…what caused this?"

Megamind thought about the best way to answer before simply saying, "It was the meteor sample I had collected for you. Apparently, your body was poisoned by touching it. When the composition of the rock was analyzed; huge traces of ammonia were found. When we tested your blood for unknown diseases or contaminates; high levels of ammonia showed up in the results."

Sighing because of what she was about to admit; Roxanne replied, "All of this happened just because I wanted a little piece of my real home?" _I can't believe that something so simple almost killed me! Then, again…_

_She's finally trying to tell me the truth! _"I'm sorry…a piece of your real home? What do you mean?"

Pointing towards the blood bag so that Megamind's eyes would follow; Roxanne stated sadly, "You don't have to play dumb, Megamind. I can see the evidence right there. I know that you've figured out the truth about me."

"If you are referring to the fact that I found out you're an alien…then…yes….I know."

_And you still love me…after I lied to you? _Pressing her face into her hands and starting to cry; Roxanne informed him, "This isn't how I wanted you find out."

Carefully moving himself from his chair to the edge of the bed; Megamind carefully took Roxanne into a soft embrace. Watching as Roxanne pressed her face against his shoulder; he replied, "Ssssshhhhh…we don't have to talk about this right now. We can talk about this later…after you've had a chance to rest."

"No!" Roxanne protested while suddenly searching her lover's eyes for any hint of emotion, "This has been on my chest for a while now. I have to tell you, before it eats me alive. It is a secret that I don't want to keep anymore."

"I know…I could tell you were nervous this morning. You wanted to tell me the truth then…didn't you?" asked Megamind while taking a hold of Roxanne's hands in his and looking into her eyes. His gaze showed his curiosity. He watched as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes and no."

Confused by her reply; Megamind asked for clarity, "Excuse me? I don't understand."

Calming down enough to search her mind for the right way to explain; after a few seconds Roxanne began her answer, "I've been wanting to tell you for so long now. When I first met you in high school; it felt great in knowing I wasn't the only alien on this planet that people would've feared…if they only been allowed to see the real me. I didn't let that happen though. I made everyone believe I was human. I wanted to reveal my true self to you so many times during our school years together or during my kidnappings; in order to show you that you weren't alone…but I couldn't. I didn't know if you could be trusted." Watching as Megamind's eyes widened from surprise; she added, "However; whenever I would start to get the courage to try and tell you the truth; not only did I let the trust issue get in my way…I let the acceptance I felt from my peers get in the way as well. It felt so wonderful fitting in with the crowd; that I began to believe my own lie. I have been living my life as a human for so many years now; the acceptance is hard to give up." Seeing sympathy in Megamind's eyes; she continued on, "I can see now that it was foolish of me to keep this from you. This is twice now that you've saved my life and I know it is because you love me so fiercely. I am grateful that you didn't give up on me and gave me a second chance to live my life with you. You are not only my best friend and lover; but my hero and healer as well. For that…you deserve to hear and see the truth."

Megamind knew exactly what she meant; he felt the same acceptance when he pretended to be Bernard. As he gently kissed Roxanne's forehead; he thought '_I understand, my love…but there is no reason for you to hide now. I am here for you…no matter what.'_

It was almost as if Roxanne could read his mind, because she added, "I imagine you felt the same way when you pretended to be Bernard….acceptance almost being like a drug you can't live without. That is why I need to say I'm sorry for that night in the rain. I was angry at you for tricking me; I will admit that…but I really didn't have the right to feel that way. I was doing the exact same thing to you...deceiving you and everyone else of Metro City. I made you believe I was human. I looked back as you walked away because…not only did I realize at that moment that I was madly in love with you and have been for a long time; I was feeling stung with guilt as well. I wanted to run after you...but I couldn't forgive myself for lying to you, even then. I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand; but there is nothing to apologize for. I love you no matter what, Roxanne," Megamind replied before adding, "But I need to ask…you are telling me this isn't your true form? Are you saying that there really is a Roxanne Ritchi out there somewhere and you've been pretending to be her this whole time?"

"No…Roxanne Ritchi is my real name. I was sent here to Earth before my real parents had a chance to name me….so; I've been using the name my adoptive parents gave me." Seeing that he was listening with an awestruck face; she continued, "However; the form you see before you is a humanized version of my true self. I uploaded a picture of my alien self into a photo editing program, changed the color of my skin, made my head more human-shaped, and added hair. I left my facial features and eye color the same. What I came up with is this hologram you are seeing before you now."

"But, how are you projecting it?"

Drying her eyes with the back of her hand and then laughing a little; Roxanne replied, "Our races are very similar to one another…so it shouldn't surprise you that I also have mass intelligence. Why do you think I always called you predictable? I often used that intelligence to figure out what you were going to do…before you did it. I don't mean to burst your bubble…but, you aren't the only alien genius here on Earth to think about inventing disguise generators."

Quickly looking over Roxanne's body; Megamind couldn't find anything that would be projecting the hologram he saw before him. If she was wearing a generator; then it was hidden very well! _Where have you hidden it? I must see it for myself! _"I'm sorry, but I don't see it!"

Roxanne giggled again before she explained, "My race was excellent at nanotechnology…often building our inventions on a nanoscopic scale. While your generators look like watches…I made mine much smaller and less noticeable; often making them resemble pieces of jewelry or a button somewhere on my clothing."

Looking Roxanne's body over again; Megamind noticed this time that she was wearing her favorite pearl earrings. Reaching up his right hand to her left ear; he asked, "One of these is the generator you're wearing right now?"

"YES!" Roxanne exclaimed; she was so glad he figured it out. Even though it hurt like hell; she threw herself further into his arms. However; vulnerability made her dread what she was about to ask. Swallowing the fear she suddenly felt; she asked, "Are you ready to see my true form _**or**_ have you fallen so much in love with the human version of me…that you prefer for me to stay this way forever?"

Thinking about the best way to answer Roxanne's question; Megamind replied as he held her closer still, "You know how we wished on that shooting star last night?" Seeing her gently nod; he added, "Do you want to know what I wished for?" Seeing her nod her head again; he continued, "I wished to learn more about the real you. I know that today's events were a horrible way of getting what I wanted; but I believe this is that wish coming true. So to answer your question: Yes…I want to see the real you. It doesn't matter what you look like. I fell in love with what's on the inside."

"It was the same for me, Megs. It never mattered to me what you looked like. I fell in love with you for your personality. You could've been a human and I would've still fallen in love with you," Roxanne replied honestly before adding, "But, because I love you so much…it's time to end this charade of mine. When I turn off this disguise; you'll see just how much our races are alike." Suddenly; she felt a little unsure again. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Megamind understood her nervousness; he had only seen her in her human form. However; he also felt curiosity start to weld up inside him. Swallowing a lump in his throat; he answered, "Yes." Just as Roxanne started to reach for her left earring; he pushed her hand away. He wasn't trying to reject her true alien form…he wanted to show his acceptance by doing the honors himself. Reaching up to her left ear; he carefully removed the earring-shaped generator. In a flash of white static; Roxanne's true self was revealed.

* * *

><p>What Megamind saw was unbelievable to his eyes and mind. Before him sat Roxanne's true form (still dressed in her black robe) and it amazed him! Her alien form still had the facial features, body shape, and blue eyes he so adored…but the shape of her head and color of her skin changed! Her head was no longer small and human-shaped…but rather large and bald just like his! Even her ears became pointed like his! However; the only difference in their races was: her skin color wasn't the same as his. Instead of blue skin like his…her skin was a light shade of green!<p>

Taking in the beauty of Roxanne's true form; he saw that she had a look of uneasiness on her face; so he said, "You're breathtakingly beautiful." And he meant it too.

"Really?" Roxanne asked.

"Really," Megamind replied honestly. _It will take me a little while to get used to your true form…but you truly are beautiful either way._

_That's such a relief to hear. _Roxanne leaned in to kiss him passionately; her heart soaring with delight. However; she knew she still owed Megamind the rest of the truth. He wouldn't get it tonight though…the Morphine was starting to kick in and it was making her drowsy. After the kiss was finished; she let out a small yawn. Seeing this; Megamind gently helped her back into a lying position, pulled the blankets up to her chest, kissed her briefly on her lips, and returned back to his chair before saying, "Goodnight, Roxanne. I love you."

"I love you too, Megamind," Roxanne replied as her eyes started to flutter shut and she let out another small yawn. Soon; she was drifted off to sleep.

Megamind stayed and watched over his green lover for a little while, until the day's events finally caught up with him for the second time. Still sitting in his favorite black chair; he too drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would receive more of the truth.


End file.
